


New Girl

by RoyaltyLaine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Shy Stripper?, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, First Dance, Newbie - Freeform, Strippers & Strip Clubs, isn't that like an oxymoron or something?, lap dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaltyLaine/pseuds/RoyaltyLaine
Summary: It's only Belle's first day working as a stripper at the Rabbit Hole and she's already stealing the other girls' regulars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, run away! Belle's a stripper trope lies below.  
> Wait, but her name's not Lacey?  
> "nope"  
> Okay then, let's give it a go.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> 
> [Cover art by Nirvigedearie](http://nirvigedearie.tumblr.com/)

_"You're new. Not much of a rind on you." Clementine Pennyfeather, WestWorld 2016._

 

 

A big dark room filled with flashing lights on strobes, loud music, and rowdy gentlemen. She's only seen exotic clubs and nudie bars on television, so to be inside one and to actually work in one was a whole different experience for Belle.

"So how long will it be before I-" Belle asked, pointing to the tall shiny metal pole on the stage.

"Pole dance?" Ruby asked, and Belle nodded yes. "Well unless you want to break your neck, it will be a while before you're ready," Ruby explained as Belle continues to follow behind her through the dark club.

"No right now you should be focusing on lap dances. No chairs, no tables, or poles, just laps. I'm sure you're able to do a lap dance, right?" Ruby asked.

Belle wasn't sure.  She didn't have a man to practice her dancing on. She used her old stuffed animals as an audience when she practiced at home, but they weren't able to give her the feedback she needed. The club owner David, also known as Charming, didn't even see her dance in her interview. All she did was tell him her story of how she was trying to pay off her school loans and her father's drinking debt so they could keep their house. Charming was probably so moved by her story that he hired her on the spot, without even seeing if she was qualified.

"The term we use here is called a 'floor girl'. You won't go on stage, you'll walk the floor looking for customers who want a private lap dance. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now, let's pop your 'first customer' cherry." Ruby said with a delighted giggle.

Belle forced a nervous chuckle, but it was meant to be believable. She was anything but okay at this point. She never thought her life would go downhill so fast that she was reduced to stripping at night to pay her student loans off while working at the library during the day to pay her father's mortgage.

She looks down at herself. She was wearing a jewel-encrusted bra with silver tassels that swayed along her belly. Her underwear was a silver and blue thong, with two metal heart accessory pieces on either side of her hips to hold the tiny material together. Her stilettos were tall, adding at least 6 inches to her 5'2 stature. She may not have known what she was doing, but she definitely dressed like she did.

A man walked into the club, different from all the rest. He was wearing an expensive black suit with a gold tie clip that matched the gold handle of the cane he walked with. He scanned the club, eyeing every girl in the room until his eyes locked on Belle. They stayed on her for a while, and they even drifted below her face to take a long look at her body too.

"Ruby." she said, nudging her new friend and distracting her from talking to one of her customers.

"What?" Ruby asked.

Belle nodded her head to gesture towards the strange man watching her at the far end of the club.

"Oh that's just Mr. Gold, he is Zelena's regular." Ruby explained."He's super rich and super powerful. He wouldn't be into you, no offense, but you're a newbie."

Belle didn't take offense, and in fact, she was happy that this man wouldn't be interested in her. She didn't want to dance with anyone, not yet at least. With all the eyes, murmurs, and grabby hand clients, this was going to take some time to get used to. She needed her first night to go smoothly, so she could learn the ropes and get a feel for this place.

He moved across the room using his cane to steady his gait, the closer he got to Belle, the nervous she became. Even with all the people and beautiful girls in the room, it was like he only noticed her. Before long he reached her, and there was no chance to flee.

"You're new." He remarked, taking the view of her in bit by bit.

"-uh yes." she said, feeling her whole body tense up as his eyes roamed her practically naked body.

Damn was it that easy for people to tell, was it the innocence she held in her eyes, or her body's bashful mannerisms that led him to believe she had no idea what she was doing. Maybe she was just overreacting, he probably frequents the club and has never seen her before.

"Oh- Hello Mr. Gold." Ruby flirted. "Let me go grab Zelena for you," Ruby said before turning to Belle. "You stay here with Mr. Gold and keep him company."

"-wait, but." She stammered, not wanting to be left alone with a strange man.

Ruby skedaddled off quickly to fetch the other dancer for Mr. Gold. He then takes a seat in the booth next to Belle while she stood there awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"So, what's your name new girl?"

"Bel- I mean, Dakota."

"Well, _Bel- I mean Dakota_ , can I trouble you for a lap dance?"

She took a disconcerting step back from him. "I'm new. You wouldn't want me."

"I beg to differ."

She turns back to where the locker rooms were, hoping to see Zelena or Ruby approaching. "But what about Zelena?"

He twisted the golden handle of his cane in his hand. "Tonight I require something a little more... fresh, and you seem to be lacking in experience."

"This is my first night." She revealed bashfully.

"Then allow me to be your first customer. I would be honored." He said, placing a hand on his chest.

She chuckled, he couldn't be serious, there were so many other girls in the club who actually knew what they were doing. What was so special about her? "You're joking right?"

"Hmm, I don't seem to be laughing," He said. "But it is your choice. I just would hate to see such a nice young woman's confidence deflated because her first customer didn't appreciate her inexperience."

"And you would?"

"Quite. I'm not too particularly keen on virgins, but I'm willing if you are."

She gave it a thought, she was hoping for an easy first night, but she still needed to make some money. Mr. Gold seemed sweet enough, and he was undeniably the most decent man in the entire club. So what the hell, why not give it a shot.

"Okay, but I'm warning you, I haven't had much practice." She tells him.

She held out her hand for him to take and she led him to the area where the private dances were performed. An empty booth was available for them behind dark blue and purple satin curtains. He takes his suit jacket off and hangs it neatly on a convenient coat rack. He then loosened up his tie and took his seat in front of her with his legs gaped opened, and arms splayed along the top of the booth he sat in.

Belle didn't know the first thing to do now that there was an actual man in front of her, her heart was racing, and her knees felt weak. The dance was only for one song, 3 or 4 minutes and it would be over, but she still said a quick prayer that the song playing was a short one.

"Show me what you can do." He tells her.

She walks over to him slowly and sensually, swaying her hips subtly letting the tassels of her bra move with her body. She straddles his lap, placing her hands on his shoulders to keep her steady in the unbalanced position. Belle nervously begins to rock her hips in a slow pace. Her eyes stayed off his. She instead looks down to where her body met his, watching her hips move against his groin.

She felt so stupid doing this. If she didn't need the money so badly, she would just stop, and run from Mr. Gold and the club and never return to this vile place. But she couldn't, the bank had already sent two notice of property seizures in the mail. So she held onto whatever dignity she had left and kept swaying her hips on his. Even though she refused to look at him, she could feel his eyes on her, and he was probably regretting coming back here with her after seeing how inexperienced she was.

His hand cupped her by the chin to lift up her head. Their eyes had met for a moment before she turned her head away from him, unable to look at Mr. Gold while she did this degrading act to him.

She heard him chuckle lightly. Great, now he was making fun of her. But that wasn't the case for Gold. He liked seeing this timid girl try her best to tease him with her amateur lap dance. It was also certainly arousing to watch her shy away from his touch. He pushed her auburn hair away from her face and off her shoulders so that her hair rested on her back. He wanted to see all of her beauty, not just her body.

"You're doing wonderfully well." He complimented.

"I am?" Belle asked, it didn't feel like she was doing well.

"Yes, may I offer a suggestion?"

"I guess, it's your dance."

"Make eye contact. The eyes are where all your confidence lies, and besides, you have the most beautiful blue eyes. I don't want you hiding them from me."

She blushed. She forgot how sweet he spoke. Maybe she could relax enough to have a good time with him. He didn't mind the fact that she didn't know what she was doing, so why should she? Belle was sure that every stripper's first day was rough, so she shouldn't put herself down just because she was new. Hell, he asked her for a dance because she was new. Maybe it was time to stop worrying so much and just enjoy dancing to some music. Mr. Gold wasn't a bad looking guy either, in fact, he was quite handsome.

She looks at him, gleaming her blue eyes into his dark browns, biting her lip precariously, still a bit unsure of what he actually wanted. His hands went to her hips, they were soft and gentle, they didn't force her to go faster. More like comforting her, to let her know that he was enjoying her dance.

She was enjoying the dance too. She removes her hands from his shoulders and wraps her arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair as she continued to ride him. His hands became tighter around her hips, and he begins to rock her in a circular motion on himself. Belle even started to bounce a tad bit, bringing her breasts closer to his face so he could watch them move.

"That a girl, just like that." He muttered softly, transfixed on the desirable way she moved her body against him. "You're so beautiful."

"You're cute too." A common stripper line that Ruby taught her.

His hands moved from her hips to rest on her backside, he grabbed her ass and even gave her a couple of love taps on it that sent chills down her spine. She could feel him getting harder as she continued to grind herself on his lap. She closed her eyes, still caressing the back of his neck and running her fingers through his soft hair, losing herself while riding on top of him, coming undone in his lap while he squeezed her ass possessively. She belonged to him tonight. He was going to take his time and enjoy the new girl, he didn't care if he spent over a thousand dollars tonight, as long as it was on her, he was fine with it.

Belle begins to feel his hips thrust to meet her rocks. The slow intimate dance was gradually becoming mind-numbing for her. Moans escaped her lips when his erection rubbed against her clit with every circular pass of her hips. She could tell he was well endowed from the way his pants extended out between them. They moved in sync with each other, and Belle even felt herself become wet between her folds. They weren't even having sex, but she felt close to coming.

"Am I still doing a good job?" she whispered in his ear, sending more desire for her to his cock. Not only was she inexperienced, she wanted his approval too.

"You're doing excellent sweetheart." He told her while gently stroking his hand up and down the vertical indention of her back. He loved the way she felt, she was so soft and so young. "My cock is so hard, if you keep this up I may have to take you home with me."

Belle giggled. She heard the song end but she didn't want to stop dancing, and from the way he was holding her, she was sure he didn't want her to stop either. So she continued to dance on top of him, riding him as the introduction to the next sultry song began to play.

"Gold?" A voice said. Belle stops abruptly, using her hands to cover up her body, simply forgetting that she was a stripper in a strip club. She turns around on his lap and sees Zelena standing behind them, holding the privacy curtains wide open. "Belle? What the hell are you doing with my customer?"

"I-I-He- I'm sorry I didn't know." She tried to explain.

"Well get the hell off him, it's not like you know what you're doing anyways."

Belle felt bad, it was only her first day and she already fucked up. She was just about to get up, when she felt him wrap his arm around her bare stomach, preventing her from moving off his lap.

"No, please stay where you are." He told her. Gold moves over so he could see the other woman directly. "I wanted a dance from her."

Zelena didn't understand how he would even be interested in the new girl, and not someone experienced as she was. "Her? But she's a newbie."

"Trust me. I'm well aware Zelena." He said with a smug grin.

"But I thought I was your favorite." She whined annoyingly to him.

"What on earth gave you that idea?"

"You're my regular, you ask for me every night." she explained in that irritating high-pitched whined.

"That doesn't mean you were my favorite. You're a great dancer and everything, but I think I found something I actually enjoy." He told her before returning his attention back to the beautiful enchantress who was still sitting on top of him.

Zelena didn't leave, she just stood there and looked at the both of them with a doleful expression. Almost like she was waiting for him to come to his senses and change his mind about choosing Belle.

"Was there something else you needed?" Mr. Gold asked.

Zelena doesn't answer, but this time she does leave the private area in a huff. Belle was shocked. She couldn't believe he dismissed one of the veteran girls of the club, just so that they could continue their dance. She doesn't ask why, and honestly, she didn't care. He gave her so much confidence in that single moment that the next song she danced to for him, she decided to do topless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it, or if you want me to keep going.  
> (I may have a plot in mind. All depends on your feedback)  
> I am not a stripper, so please forgive any stripper related mistakes in this verse.  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
> -RL


	2. Chapter 2

From the private areas in the back, Belle could hear them announcing the last call for drinks and last song for lap dances. She had been with Mr. Gold the whole night, dancing for him, moving her body seductively to the music's rhythm while he watched her with hunger in his eyes. Some possessiveness was there too. Belle didn't know this, but Mr. Gold was falling for her. He placed an invisible claim on her, and anytime she was in the club, Dakota belonged to him.

He handed Belle back her bra adorned with gems and rhinestones. "I know this is the last song, but how about instead of a dance I buy you a drink?"

That didn't sound like a bad idea. Belle was enjoying her dance just as much as him, but she became parched from all that moving on top of him. "Sure."

They left the private area together, while jealous watchful eyes followed them. Zelena couldn't believe that Belle stole her regular from her. The girls of the Rabbit Hole worked by a code. You're not allowed to take someone's regular, no matter the circumstances, and the veteran girls always had first dibs on the men who had the deepest pockets, and Mr. Gold's pockets were endless.

At the bar, he pulled out her chair for her. He then placed his suit jacket around her shoulders. The club was a lot cooler now that there were fewer people, and most of the girls were in the locker room changing their clothes to leave for the night.

"Two please." he ordered.

The bartender prepared their cocktails and placed them on square napkins in front of them. Gold took a sip of his drink while Belle hesitantly looks at her glass, shifting its liquid contents around.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Checking for drugs. I've seen this happen all the time on SVU."

"Sweetheart you just saw me order it. Are you assuming the bartender is working for me and I slipped you something?"

She knew Mr. Gold wasn't that type of man. She just had to be sure. Belle was living a more dangerous lifestyle, and she needed to be more careful of her surroundings, but maybe she shouldn't believe everything she saw on television.

"Sorry, I just had to be sure."

Mr. Gold could understand her plight. She was a beautiful woman, any man would want her, and any pervert would stalk her. Which only made him worry more. He felt the need to protect her, she was new, and any prowling man would happily take advantage of her naivety.

Belle takes a small sip of her drink before turning to him. "So tell me about yourself, what makes such a powerful man like you have a need for young destitute strippers like myself?"

He chuckled. Belle was certainly not a stripper so to hear her call herself one was naturally humorous. "Curiosity led me here one day, and the same curiosity keeps me coming back."

"What are you curious about?"

"You of course, and the girls." He explained. "Each one of you beautiful ladies has a more compelling tale than mines about what brought you to this place. Some are less intriguing, like Zelena's and her mommy issues."

Belle didn't know if her story counted as interesting. She and her father were down on their luck, and it was either stripping or being homeless. Both sounded like terrible ideas, but at least with stripping, she would get to keep her home.

Belle took another swallow of her drink. "I really didn't want to take my clothes off for money."

"You don't seem like the type." he said frankly.

She sighed with a small shrug. "I had to, my father, he's a good man, but when we lost my mother, he became depressed and began to drink excessively. The bills weren't getting paid, and the bank notices began to show, we had to take out a second mortgage, but soon that began to fall to the wayside too. So to keep my father and me from living on the streets, I took this job."

Her story touched him, life was so unfair to good people, and she certainly didn't deserve what she had been dealt.

"If someone were to give you a chance to improve your situation, would you take it?"

"You mean like a handout?" She asked, and he nodded yes. "Heck no. I don't wanna be someone's burden. I want to decide my own fate."

Mr. Gold smiled at her answer. He'd never met someone so passionate and true to herself, he like that about her. She wasn't greedy like most of the girls in the club. She genuinely only seemed to care about making money to help her father and better her living situation, and Gold could admire that she wanted to do it in her own independent way.

A man walked up, he was obviously drunk, stumbling while trying to keep himself upright. He grabbed Belle by the upper arm tightly.

"Last call for a dance and I have a twenty with your name on it." The man said disrupting their conversation.

"Oh -um, not tonight I'm exhausted." She said declining the man's offer.

"Fine, 25 dollars. How does that sound?"

"Ahem." Mr. Gold cleared his throat. "The lady said not tonight."

He knew this miscreant. Keith was one of the club's drunken regulars who he heard liked to cop a feel between the ladies' legs while they were dancing.

"What do you care, she's not Zelena." Keith reminded him.

Mr. Gold stood up, asserting himself in a looming fashion. He knew the only reason Keith was speaking to him this way was that he was drunk off his ass and had forgotten himself.

"I care because she said no." Mr. Gold said.

There was an unspoken code regarding the gentlemen in the club as well. Jealousy and roaring testosterone did not mix well with men, so claims had to be established with the girls.

"Whatever Gold, she looks like she wouldn't know what she's doing anyway," Keith said before leaving them and stumbling off in the direction of another girl.

"Thanks for that." She smiled. "I suppose that will happen quite often while I'm working here."

"I'll be here if it happens again." he said.

"So you're coming back tomorrow?" she asked, forgetting that she danced on top of him into the next day and it was already tomorrow. "I mean- tonight?" Belle was worried about that. She didn't feel quite ready to dance with someone else, and she only felt comfortable dancing for Mr. Gold.

He smiled at her excitement. "Of course."

"Let me guess, to make up with Zelena?" She said turning back around to her drink on the bar. Maybe he and Belle were just a one-time thing, and tomorrow he'd want his usual girl back.

"Not entirely, I'll be coming back to request you." He told Belle, placing his hand on her upper thigh. "Is that alright?"

She nodded. Yes, it was alright, Mr. Gold was such a handsome and patient man, she had a great time dancing for him, and she appreciated him not becoming upset at her inexperience, and honestly she couldn't wait to see what their next night had in store for them.

"Now as for your payment-"

"No that isn't necessary. I'm sure you could tell I had no idea what I was doing. You don't need to pay me." She said trying to back out from being compensated for her terrible lap dance.

"I most certainly need to pay you, that was the best lap dance I've ever had." He tells her. " Now, stand up."

She opened her mouth to object, but he stopped her by holding up a hand and gesturing for her to stand, so she did as she's asked and slowly rose from her stool. He placed his hands around her waist and dragged her closer to him. She was practically standing between his legs, while Mr. Gold looked her over delicately. His eyes roamed her body from head to toe, memorizing every detail of her hour-glass physique so that he could take her home with him in his thoughts.

Mr. Gold pulled out his wallet and took out some cash. One by one he folded each hundred dollar bill longways and attached it to Belle's lower body using the elastic of her G-string. He placed the fifth bill right in the center of her thong, his fingers narrowly missing her essence.

"Turn around." He tells her. Wait, five hundred dollars was enough, was he really about to give her more money? The answer was, Yes.

In slow motion, she twirled her body around for him, letting Mr. Gold get an ample eyeful of her curves. He ghosted his hands over her thighs and backside before pulling Belle by the waist again until her backside was flushed against his groin. He craved the stimulating feel of having her close and in his lap.

Belle just didn't know how badly he wanted to be placing the bills in her g-string using his mouth, letting his skillful tongue maneuver its way around her panties, biting her softly as his reward for successfully putting the note in its correct spot.

Belle counted another five bills placed in her thong by him. Mr. Gold just paid her a thousand dollars, for a very inexperienced dance performed by her. She wasn't expecting for her first night to be this lucrative. With this amount of money, she was a quarter of the way from paying off the second loan they had to place on their home.

She steps out from between his legs. "I can't have you going broke because of me."

"That will never happen, but you've earned every cent of that." He said gesturing to the bills sticking out of her G-string.

Mr. Gold was an enigma to her, but she liked that. She just wished she could understand why he was so grateful for such an awful dance. The other girls in the club were so much better. Over time they were able to learn their moves and choreography down to every precise detail. It was only Belle's first night, and she'd barely mastered a lap dance. Thankfully her first dance was with Mr. Gold and not some asshole who would have probably become impatient with her.

Mr. Gold's eyes weren't the only ones on Belle tonight. Envious eyes stared at her from across the room. They belonged to Zelena. She's never got a thousand dollars from Mr. Gold, at the most 300, but never what Belle just received for her first night.

"Calm down, Zelena. It's not the new girl's fault that Mr. Gold wanted her." Regina tried to explain to her older sister.

"Who does she think she is?" She huffed storming into the locker room. "I mean- what does she have that I don't, the slut can't even dance, she was probably in the private area giving him a blowjob," Zelena said to make herself feel better about her embarrassing situation.

"Well, it's not like you haven't given a blowjob or two to get a better tip. And besides, we both know Mr. Gold isn't that type of guy."

"So why does he want her then!" Zelena exclaimed, wanting some answers.

"Give it a break sis. There are plenty of guys in the club." Regina said, she was right, but none of them were wealthy like Mr. Gold. "Come on, let's go before mom wakes up."

Zelena walked with her younger sister through the club to leave, but not before giving Belle, who was still sitting with Mr. Gold at the bar, the meanest side glare ever. One that read _check yourself, new girl_. Neither Belle or Mr. Gold saw it. They were too focused on each other to notice the other woman's pettiness.

"Here's your jacket back." She said blushing.

He saw the rosy glow in her cheeks. Could she get any more beautiful? Her innocence was so becoming, and Gold felt an immense need to protect her purity. "I want you to keep it."

She had her own jacket in her locker, but she accepted his token anyways. Belle kissed Mr. Gold goodnight shyly on his cheek before turning and heading to the locker room. Gold couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked away from him. All he wanted to do was take her home with him and show her all the secrets her body held. Those sexy legs of hers were killing him, or maybe it was her thighs. As a matter of fact, it could be her smile, or perhaps her blue eyes. Fuck she had it all, and Mr. Gold wanted all of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for letting me you wanted more!!! :) Let me know what you think of this chapter and Happy Valentine Day!!!  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
> -RL


	3. Chapter 3

After she had left work for the day, Belle went to the bank and paid off all the late fees on her father's mortgage. She felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. Now she would be able to sleep better at night without worrying about the bank coming to take her home. She even still had a little money leftover, so Belle decided to treat herself to some shopping.

In the department store, there was a lingerie section. Belle perused the area, shopping around looking for something that caught her eye or was it something that would catch Mr. Gold's eye. There was a gold racy underwear and bra set with matching black garters. It was perfect and sure to get Mr. Gold's attention. Belle considered she needed all the help she could get, stripping wasn't her strong suit, but at least Belle could dress like she knew what she was doing.

"Belle." A familiar voice said.

Belle turns in the direction of the voice and sees her friend. "Hey Ruby."

"Doing some shopping?" She asked. "Ooo let me see what you've got."

Ruby takes a look at Belle's lingerie. "Gold? This outfit wouldn't happen to be for Mr. Gold?"

Belle blushed. "Maybe. He's coming back tonight. Do you think he'll like it?"

"With a body like yours, you could come dress like a nun, and he would like you." Ruby smiled. "Speaking of closed-minded people, Zelena was so pissed last night."

"I was going to leave, but he stopped me from getting up," Belle said. She knew she fucked up by staying with him. "She's not mad at me is she?"

"Yeah, but who cares. Someone needed to kick Zelena right in that superior complex she has. The icing on the cake was that it was you. The new girl bested the veteran."

"Oh God Ruby, that's not what I wanted to do. I'll apologize tonight."

Belle and Ruby continue to shop and hang out for the rest of the day at a coffee shop located in the department store.

"So what's he like, Mr. Gold, he seems really mysterious."

"Well, he is. I don't know much about him."

Ruby sips her coffee. "And the word on everyone's lips is that he gave you over a thousand dollars."

"It was exactly a thousand dollars," Belle revealed.

"Holy shit, do you know how many dances I have to do to make a thousand dollars in one night?"

"I definitely didn't feel like I earned it. My dancing was horrible."

"It's no big deal. It was your first night, but you could stand a lesson or two. How about tomorrow I teach you a few moves."

"You would?"

"Duh!"

Belle smiled and accepted Ruby to be her new dancing teacher. A stripping lesson from Ruby was perfect for Belle. She was one of the best dancers at the club. Now she didn't have to practice in front of her stuff animals anymore. Belle was sure they were traumatized enough by her awful dancing.

Later that evening, Belle arrived at the club at her usual time. She wanted to apologize to Zelena, but she couldn't get her alone to do it without her sister Regina right there. Belle assumed they both disliked her. She wanted to make friends at the club like she did with Ruby, not be treated as a competitor because Zelena would beat her every time. Zelena had red hair that all the guys went crazy for and her dancing was amazing. Belle assumed she was no challenge for her, and whatever Mr. Gold saw in her had nothing to do with her dancing skills.

Zelena took a peek outside of the locker room and saw Mr. Gold entering the club. Now it was time for her to remind him why he wanted her in the first place.

"Mr. Gold is here, go distract the new girl." She said turning to her little sister.

"Me, why?" Regina asked, but Zelena gave her little sister a soul-piercing look. "Fine."

Regina reluctantly went over to the new girl and began to have a very boring conversation about books that was right up Belle's alley. The perfect topic to distract a librarian. Zelena left the dressing area and walked over to the bar where Mr. Gold was sitting and having a drink. She wore her best stripper outfit. A lime green one piece with a plunging neckline that left nothing to the imagination. She was already tall so the heels she wore made her tower over Mr. Gold.

"Hello handsome, did you miss me?" Zelena flirted, playing with the lapels of his suit. Mr. Gold ignores her advances to keep himself from saying something rude to Zelena. He takes another sip of his drink, finishing it and asking the bartender for another.

"I wanted to apologize about last night, and offer you a lap dance on the house." She said wrapping her arms around his neck, using her most seductive look.

He looks over the woman's shoulder to where the locker rooms were, hoping to see her appear from behind the curtains at any moment.

"Thank you, but no." He said, pulling her arms from around him. "Is Dakota here yet?"

Not this again. Zelena's blood began to boil at the mention of her name. Zelena couldn't understand why he would want her. She even dressed better than her. Belle had on some gold two-piece she probably got from a second-hand store.

"You mean the new girl?" she asked snidely, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes." he replied quickly.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Probably still getting ready."

Mr. Gold smiled. "Then I'll wait for her."

Zelena decided to be more aggressive. She sits down in his lap to persuade him that she was the better choice. "But- but surely you'd want someone who actually knows what they're doing, not some newbie like her."

"Her experience doesn't bother me, Zelena." He said, resisting the urge to pull her off him. Her desperation and jealousy were nauseating to him, and besides, he knew Zelena just wanted him because of his stature and reputation.

"Then what's so special about her?"

"Everything, and my reasons for wanting her don't warrant an explanation for you." He takes another gulp of his drink, refusing to look in her eyes. The only blue eyes he wanted to stare into was Belle's. "Now run along Zelena."

Zelena leaves Mr. Gold in a huff and goes back to the locker room. In her anger, she purposely bumps Belle with her shoulder as she passes her. She didn't care if she was acting like a bully, it just wasn't fair to her that this new girl stole her regular and now Mr. Gold didn't even want her back.

"Is Mr. Gold out there?" Belle asked Zelena.

Zelena ignored her and began talking to her sister. Belle peeks outside and sees him waiting at the bar, enjoying a drink. Belle's eyes lit up with excitement when she sees him. She fluffed out her hair and pushed up her bra to make her breasts look extra perky before walking out of the locker room.

As soon as Mr. Gold saw her, he stood up. She looked more beautiful than before. She had this confidence about herself this time. She even walked with more conviction.

"You're back." She smiled.

He cupped her chin, finally able to look in those icy blue eyes he missed so much. "Did you doubt that I would return?"

She blushed while shying away from his touch. He was so charismatic that it made it difficult for her to keep it together around him. That assurance she once felt had faded away when he touched her, and the butterflies in her stomach didn't help either.

"Do you like it?" She asked gesturing to her outfit.

"Give us a twirl." He said, placing his hand on top of his cane. Belle spun around slowly watching his eyes devour her body.

"I think gold looks good on me." She had the perfect pale creamy skin for it. The gold from her outfit brought out more of her skin's natural pigment.

"I certainly do-, I mean it certainly does." The black garters she wore around her thighs gave Gold provocative thoughts. He wanted her completely nude and only wearing them.

Belle giggled. She took him by the hand and leads him to the private area. The room was dark besides being lowly lit by black lights. He was just about to take his jacket off when he felt her hand rub his shoulders, stopping him from removing it.

"Let me help," she said gesturing for him to have a seat.

Gold took his place in the booth, and Belle slowly climbs on top of his lap, straddling him between her legs. She worked her hands under his jacket, slowly peeling his suit off his shoulders, helping him take each of his arms out of the sleeves. Now that his arms were free from their bonds, Mr. Gold wraps them around her, planting his hands on her ass.

Next, she focuses on his tie, loosening the knot and pulling it from his collar. He felt his cock become hard. He liked watching her undress him slowly. Belle wanted to know more about Mr. Gold, what were some of the things he liked, what did he genuinely desire in his dance. It was their second dance, and maybe she should be more adventurous since she still hadn't had time to practice. Belle wrapped the tie around her neck and placed the end of it in his hand. She looked up at him. He could see all her innocence in her eyes. Belle didn't have to worry. He was always going to be gentle with her, but it was so arousing to him that she wanted him to take control.

"I've been told that nice girls always held the darkest secrets." He smirked, wringing the tie around his hand once, pulling her closer to his face." What are your secrets? What are those bashful eyes trying to hide from me?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Oh- have no doubts sweetheart, I intend to." He tells her. "Turn around."

She turns around moving her ass on his erection in his pants while he held the tie in his hand like a leash. He ran his free hand up and down her side, caressing her softly. Belle placed her hand on his knees, moving her body in a circular motion on his lap, letting her backside move on his cock while he held onto the tie that was around her neck. She heard him gasp when she picked up her pace a bit, and Belle even felt him become harder as she grinds on him.

He lightly pulled the tie, bringing her back to rest on his chest while her backside still moved between his legs. He cupped her breast with his free hand, squeezing it gently before trailing his hand down her torso. Belle closed her eyes and clutched the material of his pants with her hands, feeling his hand caressing her softly. His thumb circled her belly button, stopping just before he reached her panties, which was good because he would have certainly found out how wet he was making her.

Mr. Gold craved what it would be like to be inside her while she rode him like this. He wanted to know all the new girl's dirty fantasies, so he can fulfill each one of them, unlocking all her secrets even the ones she didn't know she had.

"Be honest with me," He whispered, softly biting the flesh near her ear, "Am I making you wet Belle?"

He said her real name. Belle didn't know how he knew what her name was, but hearing him whisper it in her ear made her weak. If his hand wasn't around her waist and holding her up, she was sure she would melt to the floor.

"I need my answer." He said wrapping the slack of his tie around his hand again. "Or do I need to find out for myself?"

She nodded her answer. The very sexual dance was becoming increasingly overwhelming for her to be able to use her words. Belle was a stripper. She was supposed to be making him aroused, not the other way around.

"That's a good girl." He said moving his hand to stroke her inner thighs, teasing her ever so closely to the place that was calling out for his touch. Belle's breath hitched in her throat. As bad as she wanted him to touch her, she refused to give in.

"Do you really enjoy my dancing?" Belle asked.

"I enjoy you." He caresses her body, "And I enjoy this. You're so beautiful and so new."

Belle bit her bottom lip, feeling his hand running up and down her torso. "What else do you like about me?"

"Everything about you makes my cock so hard." Especially her angelic nature and how she thought she could hide it by being a stripper, but in reality, she didn't belong here. "I just want to take my time with you."

Gold moved his knees between her legs, spreading them out further and exposing her fully. He took out some cash from his wallet and rained over a dozen of 20 dollar bills down her body letting them fall to the floor around them. The last one he saved for her thong, sliding the bill into the middle of her underwear, keeping his hand there under her panties while she kept swaying her body on him. His length was protruding through his pants, rubbing her clit lightly, desires sweeping through their bodies. Belle loved his appetite he had for her, and she was glad he chose her to be his new regular.

They went on like that for the rest of the night, Mr. Gold happily spent another thousand dollars on her and would probably do it again tomorrow when he came back to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the awesome comments! :3 And if you haven't already, check out the fan cover art in the first chapter  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

Belle was in a panic, her nerves unsettled as she paced the locker room floor in 6-inch stilettos. Every so often when the bell chimed to signal an arriving customer, she would run over to the curtains, pulling it back just enough to peak through, hoping to see that it was Mr. Gold entering the club. But it wasn't him. She was beginning to worry that maybe she had scared him off, perhaps the whole tie thing was a bit too much.

It was now an hour past his usual time of arriving and still no sign of Mr. Gold. Disappointed, Belle gave up and walked to the vanity to remove her lipstick, might as well leave. She was heartbroken, wishing that she'd got his number or something, some way to talk to him and find out what has happened.

"Why the long face Belle?" Ruby asked before noticing that Belle was taking off her makeup. "You're not leaving, are you? A shitload of customers just came. I think it's some guy's birthday."

Belle put down the napkin that was smudged with her makeup and sighs. "Mr. Gold's not here."

"Sooo..?"

"So, I don't think I'm ready to dance for anyone else."

"Well, your dancing still needs some work, but you can get away with it for now, the fellas seem pretty wasted tonight."

That didn't help Belle feel any better about her situation. For Belle, it was Mr. Gold or no one at all.

Their boss Charming entered the locker room wearing a very dissatisfied face. He was sick and tired of the girls' unruly behavior. He has never supervised such an unmanageable group of girls since he started this line of work.

"Can someone please tell me why all of my girls are here instead of out on the floor? We have a full house tonight." He shouted loudly making the girls stiffen up and avoid their boss's eye contact. "You've got customers out there waiting, now let's go before I dock another percentage from your tips tonight."

All the girls quickly got up and scrambled, passing Charming on their way out of the locker room while he glared at them expressing his annoyance. Belle was the last to leave, hoping that after everyone had left, she could slip out of the club without anyone noticing.

Charming grabbed Zelena by the arm, stopping her on her way out of the locker room. "Tonight is one of the customer's 18th birthday, and I want you to show him a good time." He leans in closer to her. "And not your idea of a good time."

Charming knew about her using her other sexual talents to get a better tip. Countless of times he has told Zelena no sexual favors in exchange for money, he wasn't running a prostitution gig, Charming wanted to have a reputable business. But she always disobeyed him. Fortunately for Zelena, her boss couldn't afford to lose his best dancer.

A plan quickly etched itself inside of Zelena's wicked mind. If she wasn't allowed to dance for Mr. Gold anymore then neither could the new girl.

"What about Belle?" She suggested, gesturing to the new girl, lagging behind the others. "She needs the practice anyways."

Charming looked toward Belle, still shy and reserved, and he agreed she could use the experience. It was passed the time for her to open up like the rest of the girls anyway. "Fine. Belle go give the kid a lap dance, he just turned 18, so he won't be expecting much."

"Charming, but I-" She stammered, she wanted to leave, not dance for some strange teenager who probably would want to touch her body.

"No buts Belle, now march." Her boss tells her.

Belle began to walk out the locker room, passing Zelena who was wearing a smug grin on her lips. "Good luck Dakota, I'll keep Mr. Gold company when he comes."

Belle knew this was part of Zelena's plan, disguising her deceit in front of their boss as if she was trying to be friendly and help Belle out, but in reality, she wanted Mr. Gold back all to herself. It wasn't fair, but it wasn't like she had a choice, she still needed to make some money tonight, and Charming was adamant that she dance.

She sees the group of men in question sitting in the private section designated for large parties. A few other strippers were there, sitting on the laps of different people, including Zelena's little sister Regina. All the men were dressed in a green leather jacket with black slacks. The tag on the back of their jackets suggested they were a part of a biker organization called The Merry Men. This new observation only made Belle more apprehensive about her situation. These men could be dangerous, and Mr. Gold wasn't here to protect her this time.

"Dakota!" Regina called Belle over from the lap of one of the bikers. "Let me introduce you to Robin. He's the leader of The Merry Men." She said flirtatiously, rubbing the stubble on the man's face. "He's cute isn't he?"

Belle nodded. "Yes, he's very nice looking."

"What about her Robin, you think she's good enough for your little brother?"

"Aye, she's a pretty little thing," He said glancing over Belle's half naked body. "And I like the whole innocent look she's working with."

Regina giggled. "Innocent? Have you ever known an innocent stripper? She just likes to act as if she doesn't know what she's doing, but it's all a ruse. Isn't that right Dakota?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She said before noticing one of the other men of the group standing beside her, staring hungrily at Belle. He was the largest man she's ever seen, and she took a side step away from him.

"You'll have to excuse Little Jon. He's not used to being surrounded by beautiful women," Robin said, taking a drink of his liquor and handing it to Regina to have a sip too. "Come closer girl. We may look like wolves, but we won't bite. Unless that's what you want." Robin said before softly biting Regina's side, tickling her ribcage, making her and the rest of the men laugh.

Belle's heart quickened as she nervously steps closer within the group of men. She looked toward the entrance of the club, screw the money, maybe she could make a run for it. The irrational thought fled as quickly as it came. Belle needed this job to support her and her father. She also needed a gig where she could make fast nightly money, and this place was all there was in her small town.

The leader of the group Robin looks over to a younger man that was sitting next to him. "How about this one, Will?"

The young boy looked just as nervous as Belle. "She's okay."

"Well don't just sit there lad." Robin grabbed Belle by one of her wrists and pulled her onto Will's lap. The young man looked at Belle in shock, as if he has never had a beautiful woman straddle his lap before. His hands remained planted on the booth, scared to touch her or even make the slightest move. "Test her out, go on, touch her."

Belle felt sorry for the young man. He looked as if this was the last place he wanted to be. It was the same for her. She wanted to be in Mr. Gold's lap not this 18-year-old boy's. Will's trembling hands left the booth and slowly rose to Belle's hips. Before he had a chance to take hold of her, she spoke.

"Will, is it?"

"Yeah." The pubescent boy squeaked out.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private?" She asked, but the look on Will's face was less than enthusiastic about leaving his big brother. Belle leans in closer to his ear and whispered. "So I can give you a stunning view of my most popular attraction."

Another famous stripper line courtesy of Ruby.

Will's mouth dropped wide open. He looks over to Robin who was laughing, as was the rest of the bikers, at the dumbfounded look on his brother's face. "Well, you heard the lady Will, get the hell up. I'm not paying these girls to sit around and look pretty for you."

Belle got up from his lap and held out her hand to help Will up while he tried to hide the boner in his pants from the rest of his brother's friends. As he left with Belle to the private area, the rest of the bikers cheered lively at their youngest member's descent into manhood.

Belle walked into the private booth first before she noticed Will still standing nervously by the curtains.

"S-so how's this s'posed to work?"

Belle smiled, Will seem really sweet, but that didn't mean she was any more willing to dance for him. She's reminded of her first time dancing for Mr. Gold, she was just as reluctant as Will is, and it only made her miss Mr. Gold more.

"Come have a seat." She said patting the empty spot next to her. He does, and Belle continued to smile to help him relax. "So today's your Birthday?"

"Yeah. Well tomorrow, but it's almost tomorrow anyways." He said with a small shrug.

"But it's a school night." She said to engage him in small talk.

"Seniors are released a month earlier than the rest of the school." Will explained.

"Makes sense. Have you decided what university you're going to yet?"

"I got a full ride scholarship to UCONN. I play basketball, and I'm really good at it." Will tells her.

"That sounds really amazing. I'm sure your family is very proud of you, what position do you play?" she asked, trying to extend the length of their small talk.

Belle and Will continued to talk. The conversation turned very informative for the young man. Belle even began to explain what he would expect in college. Will forgot all about being nervous and enjoyed talking to Belle about college and his future in sports. Her plan worked, and she was happy that Will was no longer thinking about a lap dance.

 

xox0xox

 

In the front of the club, Mr. Gold just walked into the Rabbit Hole, internally cursing the traffic for making him late. He did his usual routine and scanned the club, eyeing the whole room, searching for her. Mr. Gold noticed a rowdy group of gentlemen being entertained by Regina and a few other strippers, thankful that none of the girls with the men were his girl. After failing to locate Belle, he took a seat at the bar and had a drink while he waited for her.

"Hello Mr. Gold, drinking alone?" Zelena flirted, caressing his shoulders.

Gold ignored her advances, removing her hands from his shoulders. "You know who I'm here for. Would you be so kind enough to let her know that I'm here."

"Well, of course I would," She bit her lip provocatively before continuing. "But I'm afraid Belle's rather busy at the moment. She's already in the private area with another guy."

"Don't lie to me Zelena. It has never been your strong suit. You should just stick to dancing." He tells her.

"I'm not lying, and she seemed quite happy while escorting him back there." She said desperately trying to make him forget about the new girl. "So it looks like it's just you and me, like old times."

"Zelena I'm not in the mood for your games tonight. Just go inform Belle that I'm here."

"I'm serious Mr. Gold. She's really back there with some other guy."

He knew how jealous of a person Zelena was, but he never thought she would stoop so low as to lie to him about the whereabouts of Belle. He doesn't take Zelena's word, he instead leaves the devious woman at the bar and goes over to Ruby. Belle said they were friends, and he trusted her word over Zelena's.

"Good evening Ruby." He said, pulling her attention from her client. The client having made a wise choice to not interfere in matters regarding Mr. Gold and lets his dance be disrupted.

"Mmm. Well hello Mr. Gold." Ruby said, getting up from the lap of her client to address the man in the expensive black suit.

"Have you by chance seen Belle?"

"Yeah, and she's been waiting for you."

"Has she now?" Mr. Gold smirked at the thought of Belle waiting patiently for him. "Well, I should apologize to her for my tardiness. Would you mind letting Belle know that I'm here."

"No, not at all, but she's in the private dance area with someone."

So Zelena was telling the truth, and if she wasn't lying, then she probably had something to do with it. Didn't matter, he cared for Belle, and he wasn't going to stand around and wait for her while she grinds her body on some strange man who didn't give a damn about her. He relents, considering that it was his own fault for being late.

"Then show me to the booth so I can retrieve her." He tells Ruby.

"Sure." She said, Ruby was willing to do anything for Belle and her first and very wealthy customer Mr. Gold, but she was with one of her regular clients. "I'm a little busy at the moment, can Ana escort you back there?"

Gold turned and saw the red queen herself. Anastasia was a young and gorgeous woman with long blonde hair. She was wearing a sexy black and red lace lingerie that color coordinated with her red lipstick and black eyeliner.

"Mr. Gold!" She exclaimed, excited to see him and gives him a hug.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here again." He said surprised to see her. "How's your sister?"

"Ella's fine, and I wanted to thank you again for finding that school for her. She loves it!"

"I had a feeling she would." Ana's youngest sister was born with special needs. It was the reason Ana began stripping. After their father had died, Ana's mother's income wasn't enough to take care of 3 girls, one of which had special needs. When Gold heard her story, he talked to the dean of Storybrooke Academy for Gifted Children and took care of the expenses. "But why are you back here? The Dean has informed me that he has given her a full ride scholarship."

"Well old habits die hard, and besides, I wanted to see all my friends." She explained before taking Mr. Gold by the hand. "Now come on, let's go find your girl."

Gold followed Ana to where the private dances were performed. He was trying so hard to stay calm, but imagining Belle sitting on someone else's lap, rocking and grinding her body while another man's hands touched her was going to drive him to do something foolish perhaps.

When they reached the occupied booth, Ana peeks in slightly. "Oh."

"Oh?" Mr. Gold asked, fearing his suspicions had came true. "What do you mean by oh?"

"Here, take a look."

Gold stepped closer to the curtains and took a glance inside the dark room. He sees Belle sitting beside what looked to be a teenaged boy. They were talking... just talking, and nothing more. The boy wasn't even looking at her body, as they both were looking at something on his phone, something that sounded like cheering at some sort of sports game.

"They're just talking." He smiled.

"That Belle," Ana chuckled. "She sure is a strange one, not one ounce of a stripper in her body."

"There's certainly isn't." Mr. Gold chuckled, which was more to hide the sigh of relief he let escape. He closed the curtain and turned back to Ana. "How would you like to do me a favor?"

"Yeah anything, I owe you one anyway."

He slipped a hundred dollar bill into the side of her thong. "Trade places with Belle, and show this nice young man the time of his life."

Ana gave Mr. Gold a very kinky smile, before turning and opening the curtain dramatically to get the attention of the young man. Will almost dropped his phone when he saw the outlandish, but beautiful, woman's unexpected entrance.

"Belle you're needed outside. I can take it from here." She said giving Belle a notably peculiar wink.

"Oh- okay," She said, wondering if all of Ana's theatrics were that necessary. She gets up and says her farewells to Will who was motionlessly gawking at Ana's body, paying Belle no attention as she left the booth.

"So I'm only an hour late, and you're already dancing for another man." He teased from inside another booth just as she was passing by it.

Belle's eyes grew wide. She even considered that they were playing a trick on her and that she was seeing things. But how could she explain hearing his voice? She walked into the booth to find that it was really him, sitting like he usually did with his legs open and arms splayed along the top of the couch and cane placed neatly across his lap.

"That was a very naughty thing to do Belle."

She smiled and walked the short distance to his lap, giving him just enough time to clear his lap of his cane. "Where have you been? I thought you weren't coming back."

Gold chuckled lightly. "There's nothing in this world that will keep me from seeing you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Don't ever keep me waiting like that."

He takes hold of her sides and pulls her back. "I'll try not to, but if there should ever come a time that I'm late, you need to be a good girl and be patient."

"I tried to be, but it's hard when I miss you so much."

"Then perhaps you need a lesson in being patient." He suggested, loosening the knot of his tie and removing it from his collar.

"Are you gonna teach me?" She asked sweetly in her Australian accent, a bit diluted from being in America for a few years now.

"Indeed." Mr. Gold said before taking hold of her hands. "Let's start with your first lesson."

Belle watched him wrap his black silk tie delicately around her wrists. "Which is?"

He pulled the tie snug. "Self- Control."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews on this story and its AU.  
> And let me know what you think of this chapter.  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
> -RL


	5. Chapter 5

The black lights in the dark private room only illuminated her lingerie. It was a bejeweled gold two piece, the halter top tied around her neck and back, and the bottoms shimmered with gems, just as the bra, and was held together by lace at either of her hips. The color really did look good on her as Mr. Gold previously mentioned. Belle may have stood out in the shady back room, but the purple bulbs did nothing to reveal Mr. Gold's black suit. She could only make out the shiny gold handle of his cane that was leaning against the booth, and his face that held his intense dark brown eyes, seemingly reading her as Belle sat nervously in his lap.

Belle stared down at the tie wrapped around her wrist then looked back up at the man who tethered it securely. Yes, they've used his tie once before, but that was at her request, not his. She had no idea what this lesson he spoke of would consist of, just that she would learn how to be patient. She felt a nervous flutter in her stomach, and a chill was sent throughout her body when he placed his hands on her hips, stroking Belle's waist softly with the pads of his thumbs.

"Self- control?" She asked softly.

He wore a self-satisfied grin then nodded once without speaking, only watching Belle's shy expression as she shifted uncomfortably on his lap.

"And I need to be tied up for this lesson?" She asked, her voice no louder than a whisper as she tested out her range of motion, tugging it a bit, seeing if she could break free.

"Indeed, you do," He said, taking hold of her wrists and inspecting the knot, making sure it wasn't too tight that it left her skin bruised. "I don't want you running away once we begin. I wouldn't be able to chase after you if you did."

Run? That unsettled Belle's nerves even more, why would she need to run? "I don't understand Mr. Gold."

"Then allow me to help."

His palms trailed up her sides as he gazed at her body and licked his lips wolf-like. Mr. Gold's moved his hands up and ran his fingers through her soft hair, letting his fingertips massage her scalp. Belle felt a sense of ease wash over her body, and she closed her eyes, succumbing to his soft touch. She noticed she hadn't been breathing due to being very apprehensive beforehand, but his soft massage through her hair relaxed Belle, and her breathing was deep and smoother.

One of his hands left her scalp and found the knot of her bra behind her neck. He untied the strings that held up her halter top, pulling the laces from around her neck. Belle's eyes flew open just in time to realize what he had done. Her bound wrists went quickly up to hide her breasts when her top slack down to reveal them.

He chuckled lightly. "Still shy are we?"

Belle blushed. "Well it's just that- I usually do this part."

"Not tonight," He said, shaking his head.

But Belle still didn't remove her hands from her chest. She couldn't believe she was letting Mr. Gold do this to her. It was so intimate, and if someone were to walk into their private booth, they would certainly get the wrong idea if they saw that her hands were bound. Belle turned around and looked at the privacy drapes, watching the shadows of people pass by the curtains. If someone were looking for her, they could easily just walk in, and she would be in deep trouble.

He cupped her by the chin and turned her face back to him. "Are you afraid of being caught?"

"No," She lied, and he saw right through it. "But anyone can just walk in and see us."

He chuckled again and leaned back in the booth, looking at her through narrow eyes and furrowed brows. "This has always been my favorite thing about you."

Belle's face reddened as she looked at him confusingly, still hiding her chest from Mr. Gold with her arms. "My breasts?"

"Yes that, but something quite different as well," He told her, in a very conversational tone.

She looked at him curiously, then down at her body, trying to comprehend what it was about her that he enjoyed so much. After a few seconds of wondering, she couldn't figure it out.

"I'm very lost," She admitted. "What is it that you like about me?"

"This." He said using both hands to gesture to her, but it went beyond just her body, it was more of how she appeared. Blushing cheeks, arms raised to her chest and hiding her modesty from him. Her shoulders were up defensively like any sudden movement would send her running off like a scared little mouse. "You're so shy, and timid."

"Well, I'm still new to all this." She said. Belle knew she lacked courage like the other strippers in the Rabbit Hole, but she thought Mr. Gold didn't notice it, but Belle had been very wrong about that.

"I know sweetheart. That's why I like to take things slow with you." He said, wrapping his arms around her and unhooking the rest of her bra, removing it from her body and laying it beside him.

Belle supposed there was no point of hiding her breasts from him now. It wasn't like he hasn't already seen them anyways. She summoned every ounce of confidence she had and slowly lowered her arms. His mouth curved into another smirk as he looked at her with raised eyebrows like a roguish idea popped into his head.

"I admire your bravery a great deal Belle." He said. Belle was not a stripper. She shared none of the qualities that a stripper possessed, and it fascinated him how she was able to sit in his lap and pretend that she did. Very few modest women were capable of doing what Belle was doing to improve her money issues.

"Thank you, I guess," she said unsure of what she was thanking him for.

He nodded, placing his hands on her hips, and moved them in a circle on himself. "Time to dance."

Belle took back control of her body and rotated her backside while straddling his lap. She tossed her arms around his neck and leaned forward on his chest, letting her lower body move slowly on the bulge in his pants. Mr. Gold's hands stayed on her ass as she danced and bounced her body in a seductive way to the sultry music playing in the club.

He caressed her, running his anxious hands up her back and neck until one of them was in her hair again, stroking it softly and sending her back into that calm state she was in before. Belle fell deeper into ease, still moving and flexing her body on his lap absentmindedly. Any shame she once had was gone, and she only felt the passion that they shared for each other. Belle could feel his erection in his pants as she twirled her ass and rode him, pretending she was actually having sex with the powerful Mr. Gold. She moaned in his ear as his cock brushed against her folds through her thongs, stimulating her and making her even wetter. His hands were audacious and very meticulous, no detail of her body was left untouched.

Belle gasped when she felt a warm kiss on her neck, which turned into a soft nibble. For a small second, she didn't mind what he was doing and even liked it. He started sucking her neck harder and passion-filled, groaning against her skin and craving her. Belle moaned without heed, wanting to forget that she was a stripper and surrender her body to him, but she couldn't give into her need, and she pulled away.

"You can't do that." she murmured breathlessly, with her eyes still low from their first intense moment.

"And why not?" He asked. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"Because you're not allowed to. Charming- I mean, my boss said the guys couldn't touch us like that." She explained.

"That doesn't matter when you're with me. It's only about what you want, not your boss." He told her. "So do you want me to stop?"

Belle had no clue what she actually wanted. What they were doing was too risky, and she could lose her job over it. But Belle loved the feeling of his lips on her and even wondered what it would feel like if they shared a real kiss. Belle felt torn, should she listen to her boss and avoid getting fired, or should she follow her desires and give in to her feelings for Mr. Gold?

"No." She said choosing the latter. "Keep going."

"Good girl." He said in a low pitch.

Belle started back up her dancing, tilting her head back to give him better access, letting his tongue place her on cloud nine. Gold began undoing the ties at her hips, unraveling them until she straddled him entirely unclothed. Belle hadn't noticed that she was naked, she was too focused on keeping a steady pace on his erection, and trying to not lose herself altogether from the slow dance.

"Fuck. My cock's so hard Belle. " He whispered against her smooth skin. "I want you so bad, how am I supposed to go home tonight without you?"

"I want you too." She said. "I don't want to stop dancing for you."

"You won't have to sweetheart." He reminded her. "And I think you've learned your lesson. I trust you won't seek another until I've arrived."

"No, never again." She answered. Mr. Gold was definitely worth waiting for, and she wished that they could continue this private dance somewhere a little more secluded without seeming like a harlot.

He pulled her arms from around his neck and undid his tie, freeing Belle from her bonds.

"Wait, do we have to stop?" She asked disappointedly.

"Afraid so. Your lap dances drive me crazy, and I'm not sure how much more I can take."

Belle felt the same way. She was soaking wet from her desires, and she knew if they didn't stop, she would without a doubt end up someplace having sex with this man she hardly knew.

She stood up in her heels wobbly, as Mr. Gold gave her a helping hand so she would stay on her feet. He grabbed his cane and stood up after her, towering over Belle slightly even in her heels. Belle bit her lip while gawking at him, he was so sexy and had so much flair and swagger to him.

Belle's eyes panned down and stopped at his pants. Her face turned flushed red again. "Oh- oh my God. Mr. Gold, I'm so sorry."

"For what sweetheart?"

Belle covered her mouth and pointed to the center of his trousers. There was a slick wet spot there, and Belle could have just died from embarrassment. She hadn't realized how wet she became while dancing on him. He looked down to where she was gesturing and pulled his pants outwards to get a better view.

Mr. Gold nodded contentedly. "Can't say that I'm unimpressed."

"I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your suit."

"No, don't be silly Belle. You don't have to apologize. That's what dry cleaners are for." He said picking up Belle's panties off the booth and handing it to her. "You'll probably need these back."

Without a second thought, she looked down and shielded her lower body in shock when she saw that her bottoms were missing. She yanked her underwear from Mr. Gold's hand and quickly put them on. "Why did you take my panties off?"

He shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What if someone walked in and saw us?" She asked slightly upset and still embarrassed. "This isn't a fully nude bar."

He took hold of her waist, getting one last look at her body and pulled her in close. "I couldn't help myself. You're so damn beautiful. There's just so many things I want to do to you."

That piqued her interest. "Like what? More lessons?"

He nodded, staring down into her blue eyes. "Many lessons, and it won't only be your hands that are bound."

Belle blushed and looked away. If his other lessons were anything like tonight, she would be in store for an exciting treat.

"I was wondering if- well," She muttered nervously, too bashful and unable to look in his eyes.

It was such a turned on to Mr. Gold when she did that. He liked when Belle sought his approval or tried to hold back what she truly wanted from him in fear of his rejection. It only revealed to him just how innocent she was.

"What were you wondering?"

"If you could kiss me before you go?" She asked. It was a silly request, but she just had to ask, she had to know what he tasted like.

Mr. Gold didn't answer her back. He leaned in and merged his lips with hers for a kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth, and sent her heart pounding. When it ended, Belle was breathless, and it left her more aroused than she had been before.

"How was that?" He asked.

Belle opened her eyes again to meet dark brown ones staring back at her. "It was perfect."

They left the backroom together into an almost empty bar. He gave her one last token of appreciation and placed a bundle of hundred bills in her thong. With one more goodbye, Mr. Gold left the club, and Belle returned to the locker room to get dressed to go home.

Belle stood in front of the vanity between Ruby and a very satisfied Ana as they removed their makeup. Belle smiled at Ana through the mirror as the blonde hummed delightedly, throwing her hair into a ponytail.

"So, how was Will?" Belle asked.

Ana smiled and showed Belle a fold of twenties wrapped in a rubber band. "He was very grateful."

"I bet that's nothing compared to what Mr. Gold gave Belle," Ruby said.

Belle giggled and shook her head before taking Mr. Gold's money from her panties to place it in her bag, but just as she was about to, her cash was suddenly snatched from her hand.

"What the hell!" Belle exclaimed, turning around to see Zelena handling her money. "You better give that back to me."

"Or what, newbie. You're gonna hit me?" Zelena mocked and thumbed through Belle's money, counting at least ten one-hundred bills, before taking six of them and handing the rest back to Belle. "My finder's fee."

"Like hell it is," Ruby said.

"Mr. Gold was mine before she decided to take him from me," Zelena said tucking the money into her bra. "I'm owed half of what she makes off him."

"I didn't steal him from you, he asked me for a dance," Belle explained.

"Exactly. Maybe if you weren't so busy that night, sucking some guy's cock for 50 bucks, then you would have been out there when Mr. Gold came." Ruby added.

"You better watch what you say about my sister slut," Regina chided, stepping into Ruby's face.

"Just give Belle her money back Zelena," Ana said, trying to mediate the situation.

"No, it's Ruby's fault anyways. She was supposed to be training the newbie." Zelena said turning to Belle's other friend. "You should have warned her what happens when you steal a veteran's regular."

Ruby's eyes turned into slits, and before either of the girls had a chance to realize it, Ruby's hand wound back and slapped Zelena across her face, sending her staggering backwards.

When it registered to Zelena what Ruby had done, she lunged at her, knocking Ruby back into the vanity and cracking the mirror. Before the next blow was landed, their boss Charming walked in, breaking up the girl's fight, pulling them from each other's grips.

"That's enough. Fighting is unacceptable here and not how my girls should act. Now tell me who started this?" Charming asked standing between the two girls.

Regina pointed at Ruby along with Zelena, who was holding her face and trying to force fake tears out of her eyes.

"She hit me first Charming," Zelena said, pretending to sob.

"Ruby, don't come into work tomorrow." He told her.

Belle gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth. Ruby couldn't believe that Charming was siding with Zelena. "What? That's not fair. They started it-"

"You're on suspension until you have fixed that attitude of yours," Charming said, walking out of the locker room and refusing to hear Ruby's explanation.

When Charming was gone, Zelena burst out into laughter, fanning the money in her hand and still egging them on. Ruby grabbed her things angrily and left the locker room. Belle did the same and followed her friend out, paying Zelena no mind.

"Just to let you know Zelena, you're gonna regret this," Ana said casually, grabbing her bag and heading to the door.

"Yeah right. Ruby's one strike away from being fired, and Belle's too wimpy to lift a finger against me." Zelena said, continuing to laugh and gloat with Regina.

"I wasn't talking about them." Ana shrugged. "I was talking about Mr. Gold. Especially when he finds out what you did to Belle."

Zelena and her sister weren't laughing anymore, and now there was a cold, foreboding silence in the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the lovely comments on the last chapter. Let me know what you think of this one.  
> Also, if you wanna asked these characters any questions my [ ask box is open.](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
> -RL


	6. Chapter 6

Regina's high heels clacked on the linoleum floor as she paced the locker room. Ana was right, Mr. Gold wasn't a man to trifle with when it came to his girl. Just tonight, Regina watched him stop at nothing to retrieve Belle from the private dance she set up with Will.

"Oh fuck Zelena. What were we thinking?" Regina asked her sister who seemed unperturbed about their predicament and gathering her things like what Ana said didn't bother her at all. "We're going to be in so much trouble if Mr. Gold finds out."

"What do you mean _We_?" Zelena shrugged, throwing her bag on her shoulder and refusing to look at her little sister. She didn't want to throw her sister under the bus, but if she were left with no choice, it would be Regina's ass underneath a tire, not hers.

"I can't believe you," Regina snapped, grabbing her older sister's arm and tugging her so she would stop and look at her. "I was the one who told you to leave Belle alone that first night. I knew this was gonna come back to bite us."

"Get a grip sis. Belle's not gonna say anything." Zelena said, snatching her arm back, and cutting her eyes away from Regina. "I'll make sure of it."

xox0xox

As soon as Belle got home, she threw herself in bed. Belle was beyond livid as she held her pillow close, placing her face in the soft stuffing to restrain her eyes from crying. Not only did Ruby get suspended, but she lost over half of her earnings tonight. That money was supposed to be used to pay off the rest of her father's second mortgage. Belle was so close to having her money problems under control, but it was snatched from her grip, it was almost as bad as her father drinking it away. What would Zelena even need Belle's money for, she'd heard rumors that she could make over a thousand dollars in one night. Belle's never done anything wrong to Zelena so how could she be so spiteful towards her?

Belle shifted restlessly in bed. Sleep wasn't coming for her, and in a few hours she needed to get up to start her shift at the library, she should have been asleep hours ago. Belle gave in and took a sleeping pill to ease her anxiety. She always hated taking them, they gave her strange dreams, and she always felt even more tired when she woke up.

She tossed and turned in bed, drenched in a warm sweat with one of her pillows intertwined between her legs. Her vivid dreams were lucid and didn't allow her any real rest. She couldn't stop thinking about him, including in her dreams. In a private back room of the club, Belle was standing before him, seductively unclothing herself, giving Mr. Gold a very enticing striptease. Next, she removed his expensive suit, unbuckling his trousers until they fell around his ankles. She pushed him back on the leather booth and slowly fell into his lap, straddling him between her legs and wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands caressed the arch of her back.

Belle wasn't herself while in her dream per se, she felt more like a voyeur as she watched a much braver, unreserved version of herself with Mr. Gold. This Belle wasn't shy at all and didn't hold back, seemingly unconcerned that they would get caught while doing this in the club. This bolder version of herself even kissed him more convincingly as she moved her body on him, making him stiffen in his boxes. Casually, she released his cock from his underwear, stroking him while his head tilted back in ecstasy. Belle's eyes were locked on herself, watching as she took control of his and her own desires, something Belle could never actually do. She wasn't the least bit audacious as this, but her dreams revealed her need to be more assertive, instead of a timid girl.

She was thrown from her sleep by the irritating sound of her cell phone. Thanks to those pills Belle felt like she hadn't got any sleep at all. She groaned and hit the dismiss button of her phone's alarm clock, but it buzzed again. This time it was a text from Ruby.

_Coffee?_

_Yes, please. double shot._

_K. I'll bring it to the library._

She shook herself out of sleep and tossed the sheets from around her. As she was getting out of bed, something felt different. Fuck, she was soaking wet between her legs. She thought carefully for a moment about what could have caused this, then vague clips of her sexual dream with Mr. Gold came flooding back to her. The naked passionate dance and her very forthright counterpart who moved beautifully on top of him. She grabbed the pill bottle off her nightstand and tossed them in the trash. Sure, she could blame the pills for the dream, but she couldn't deny this feeling, she wanted to have sex with her customer.

xox0xox

At the library, Belle yawned wide behind her computer at the circulation desk. Every so often, visions of her wet dream drifted into her thoughts. They turned her on, and she had to preoccupy herself with mundane tasks, like inputting the town's current events logs, to put those arousing thoughts aside.

"Still not used to those long nights I see," Ruby enters the library, wearing a smile and placing Belle's coffee on the desk.

"Thanks Ruby," Belle said, taking a much-needed sip of her double espresso. She glances at Ruby, her mood wasn't sour, and she didn't look mad about what happen last night. All things considering, she seemed moderately calm. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Ruby answered, sipping her latte from the small hole of her coffee cup."I've got enough money saved up to tide me over until Charming lifts his suspension."

"Speak for yourself." Belle sighed. "If Zelena didn't take my money, I would have been halfway finished paying off late fees."

"I'm sorry. I wish there were something I could do to help."

"No worries," Belle's troubles were her own problems. "And besides, seeing Zelena's bruised face tonight will be all the help I need." She said, making Ruby chuckle.

"What about Mr. Gold? You should tell him what Zelena did." Ruby explained, but Belle shook her head no. "Come on Belle. That money was meant for you."

"I don't want to burden him with my problems Ruby," Belle said, taking another sip.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself.

The dream last night still racked her brain, and she thought it was best to talk to someone about it, instead of letting it bother her later.

"Speaking of Mr. Gold, can I ask you a question?" Belle asked, placing her cup on the counter.

"Duh! What's up?"

Belle leaned in closer to Ruby and whispered low. "Have you ever done _it_ with one of your clients?"

Ruby looked confusingly at Belle. "Done _it_? You mean- sex?"

Belle blushed and nodded.

"Yeah. There's a lot of sexual tension being a stripper." Ruby explained like it wasn't a big deal.

"Really?" Belle seemed shocked but at the same time, relieved. "And what happened?"

"Well after we hooked up, we started dating, and we've been together ever since," Ruby told her.

"You're in a relationship with your client? Who is he?"

"She." Ruby corrected. "Her name's Dorothy. Charming held a ladies' night to bring in more female customers, and we made a connection."

It was Belle's turn to look confused. "Why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship?"

"Well, you've never asked." Ruby shrugged. "And besides, when straight girls find out that I'm bi they automatically assume I'm trying to hit on them when I'm only being nice."

"I think I'd be flattered either way," Belle said, making Ruby smile."So how does that work? Does she get jealous that you're a stripper and dancing for other men?"

"Everyone's different. But no, Dorothy's very understanding. After all, I met her at the Rabbit Hole."

"But what about Charming? When I first started, he said we weren't allowed to do that."

"Charming doesn't control what happens outside of the club. And it's not like we're getting paid for it like prostitutes. I know you're new Belle, but trust me, we all get a little turned on sometimes while dancing, and it's no big deal." Ruby explained. "Why do you ask anyways? Is Mr. Gold finally getting to you?"

"I think he is," Belle blushed, looking down and fiddling with her cup as a distraction.

"I think you should," Ruby said, nudging her friend.

"But how do I ask him?" Belle asked. Just the thought of her going up to Mr. Gold and saying, _Hey, wanna have sex,_ gave her nervous butterflies. "I don't think I can be so forward Ruby."

"You have it in you. You're a stripper, well kind of," Ruby said." And nine times out of 10, he wants to have sex with you just as badly."

Belle quirked her brow. "He has mentioned a few times that he's wanted to take me home with him."

"See. He wants you too. You should definitely fuck him," Ruby said blatantly.

"Ruby!" Belle exclaimed hushed, choking on her coffee a bit and looking around to make sure no one heard her.

"What?" Ruby looked too, and everyone's heads were still lowered into a book. "Look, all I'm saying is you shouldn't keep a guy like Mr. Gold waiting."

Belle took a minute to think to herself while taking a sip. That dream was intense, and she could only imagine what the real thing is like. "Can you teach me what to say?"

Ruby smiled and walked behind the desk towards Belle. "Here's what you've got to do..."

xox0xox

It was a busy night at the Rabbit Hole and Mr. Gold was running late again. Belle waited for him at the bar, declining request after request from guys asking her for a private dance. She even turned down a generous offer of 500 dollars from an interesting gentleman who introduced himself as Jefferson. Belle turned him down and told him she wasn't in the mood for dancing. Jefferson seemed to understand and took her rejection gracefully. He bought her a drink and gave her a weird bow and a farewell kiss on the hand before leaving to fetch another girl to satisfy him for the night.

After watching one of Ruby's regulars leave, Belle's mood turned melancholy. She missed her friend, and she felt like it was sort of her fault that Ruby wasn't here tonight. If she had only stood up for herself, her friend would be here, keeping Belle company and cheering her up while she waited for Mr. Gold.

She played with the napkin under her drink, twisting one of the corners and flicking it with one of her fingers absentmindedly.

"I'll have what she's having." A man said, sitting down next to her at the bar.

Belle rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking requests for a private dance-" She trailed off as her eyes reached the man beside her. Belle leapt from her seat excitedly and gave Mr. Gold a heartwarming hug.

He hugged her back tightly. "I'm sorry for running late again sweetheart."

"As long as you came, that's all that matters." She said, smiling and returning to her seat.

"It looks like those lessons paid off." He mentioned, putting his hand on Belle's upper thigh. "It's such a treat to find you waiting patiently, and watch you decline other men for me."

Belle paused abruptly, just as she was lifting her glass to her lips. "So let me guess. Jefferson's a friend of yours?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, with a small hint of a smile.

Belle could tell he knew exactly what she was talking about. The sly devil probably wasn't even running late tonight. "Well then, I suppose it's good that you came when you did."

"And why's that?"

"I was just thinking to myself that I should take the next offer I get."

He chuckled lightly at her wisecracking remark and padded his hand further up her thigh. "Perhaps I misjudged. Maybe you could use another lesson."

At the far side of the club, Zelena was walking out of a private room with her sister. They just finished performing a double lap dance for an extremely satisfied customer. He paid them handsomely and tipped Zelena extra for letting him touch between her legs.

Regina stopped in her tracks unexpectedly and caused Zelena to stumble into her. "Oh shit, Mr. Gold's here, and he's already with Belle."

Zelena looked over to the bar and instantly became jealous. Mr. Gold was smiling and laughing with Belle, like she was his favorite thing in the world. She couldn't believe that she lost the richest and most powerful man to a newbie who couldn't even perform a pole dance.

"I don't care. I'm making more money now anyways." Zelena shrugged and walked off.

"Zelena wait," Regina caught up to her sister. "What if she tells him what we did?"

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll remind her who's the real boss around here."

The oldest of the Mills sisters walked over to the bar and sat down a few seats from Mr. Gold. His back was turned to her, but Zelena was able to watch Belle and hear everything they were talking about to each other.

"So how was your day?" Belle asked.

"I spent most of it thinking about you."

Belle blushed. Maybe asking her question wouldn't be as hard as she thought, even if he'd told her no, at least he would be kind enough to let her down easy.

Mr. Gold turned around to his drink on the bar and took a sip. "Something seems different."

Damn, could he tell already? Did he know that she was about to ask him this particular question? His expression showed nothing to prove that he had already known what she was about to ask him. Perhaps she was being silly, and this was her nerves talking her into chickening out.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked nervously.

"Is Ruby not feeling well tonight?"

Belle dropped her head in disappointment before sighing and looking back at Mr. Gold. "She got s -" Belle's sentence was interrupted when she noticed Zelena staring at her menacingly behind Mr. Gold. "I- I mean, she got a call. And she needed to go home."

Mr. Gold takes another drink of his whiskey and sits it down on the bar, like this new information didn't seem to bother him at all. "Must have been really important. It's not like Ruby to miss a night unless she's gotten herself into some trouble. " He said frankly, before looking towards the other woman a few seats down from him. "Isn't that right Zelena?

Zelena shrugged, trying to play it cool and not draw any more attention to herself. "How should I know?"

Mr. Gold swung himself around in his chair, facing away from the bar. He held out his hand to Belle, and she gladly takes it hoping that they were about to head to the private rooms and away from Zelena's threatening tactics. But he doesn't stand up with her. He pulled Belle between his legs and onto his lap and wrapped her up in his arms. Zelena's upper lip curled as she rolled her eyes and took another large sip of her drink.

He softly stroked Belle's hair to one side and placed kisses on her back and shoulders, running his hand across her mid-drift and waist, making sure Zelena could hear Belle's soft whimpers.

He knew Zelena was watching. Good, he wanted her to. If Zelena wanted to be jealous, then he would give her a reason to be. But he still wanted to find out the true reason why Belle's friend wasn't here. He stopped teasing Belle with his mouth for a moment, but his arms remained around her bare stomach possessively.

"That's quite an amount of make-up you have on Zelena. Almost like you're trying to hide something." He remarked, making Belle giggle at his comment.

"No, it's the same amount I always wear," Zelena assured him, but Mr. Gold was always good at reading people and could easily tell when Zelena was lying to him.

"Have you and Ruby been fighting again?"

Zelena stood up, like she was offended by his accusations. "She started it Gold. She hit me first, just like last time."

"And just what was it over this time?" Mr. Gold asked.

When Zelena didn't speak, he turned to the beautiful woman sitting in his lap. "Sweetheart would you mind telling me what happened." He spoke calmly to her, not like the aggravated tone he used with Zelena.

"Ruby was just sticking up for me," Belle said vaguely, choosing her words carefully.

"And I wonder. Why would Ruby need a reason to stick up for you, did someone tried to threaten you?" He asked.

Belle looked at Zelena from the corner of her eye. She was inconspicuously shaking her head and still peering at her threateningly, almost like she was daring her to say something.

"It's okay, tell me. So I can make sure whoever this person is, pays for what they've done to you." He whispered, holding her close, making her feel safe in his arms.

Just as she was about to rat Zelena out, Belle was cut off by the nervous whiny redhead. "Okay fine. It was Regina Mr. Gold. She took Belle's money."

"I highly doubt that." Mr. Gold said. "What did I tell you about lying Zelena, it isn't your strong suit, you should stick to dancing."

"It's true. Tell him who really took your money, Belle." She begged, trying to force the words into Belle's mouth. "Tell him that it was my sister."

Belle took a long look at Zelena. Why should she show her any sympathy when Zelena gave her none?She was so full of herself, and Belle was beginning to see just how low she was willing to stoop just to get Mr. Gold back.

"Regina didn't take my money. You did."

Zelena's face sneered, and she let out a low, frustrated groan, completely fed up that she wasn't able to get her way. "She's lying Gold. She just hates me because I had you first."

"Belle didn't have to say anything. Your jealousy and guilt led you to rat on yourself." Mr. Gold said, still holding Belle in his lap, but now his grip felt more protective.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone and placed it in front of Belle for both of them to see. He casually scrolled through his phone and opened his photo gallery. Belle let out a gasp, and her hands jumped to her mouth in disbelief.

"Oh my God. Is that her?" Belle asked, and Gold nodded with a smug grin as he swiped to the next photo. They were at least five pictures of Zelena in varies comprising positions that suggested she was performing oral sex with a bunch of different guys.

"What do you think Belle?"

"I don't know what to say," Belle said, looking at the pictures. "I didn't believe that the rumors were true."

"They're quite accurate." Gold told her before turning to Zelena. "I wonder what Cora would think when she finds out what her daughter does at night after she's gone to bed?"

"NO!" Zelena said as his finger hovered over the share button. "Please Mr. Gold. I'll give Belle back her money. Just please don't tell my mom."

"Not only that, from now on, half of your nightly earnings will go to Belle."

"What! You're kidding. She's not my pimp."

"Have it your way dearie." He said, placing Belle's hand on his phone. "Would you like to do the honors sweetheart?"

"Okay, fine she can have it," Zelena said, shoving a wad of money in Belle's lap.

"If Belle tells me you're holding out on her, I won't hesitate to send these pictures to your mother." He reminded her, before tapping Belle's hip for her to stand up. "Now if you'll excuse us."

xox0xox

In their private room, Belle was dancing topless, facing Mr. Gold in his lap. She slow danced on him, grinding her body in a very persuasive and compelling manner. Loosening his tie and opening a few of the top buttons to reveal his smooth chest, then placed several warm kisses there. She wasn't quite as aggressive like in her dreams, but it was a start.

Belle leaned on top of his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, while his hands groped her ass and pulled her closer onto his cock. One would think this would be enough, but it was only a tease, and Belle knew the real thing would be a hell of a lot better.

"Thank you for what you did." she whispered in his ear.

"For what sweetheart?" He asked. She giggled, Belle noticed Gold always seemed to zone out whenever he was enjoying an intimate dance with her.

She lifted her head up and looked at him with an attractive smile. "For taking care of Zelena."

"Oh that. Well, I knew she would've pulled something like this." Mr. Gold said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I had a few of the girls take those photos of her when she wasn't looking and send them to me."

"So none of those guys were you?"

Gold furrowed his brow. "No."

Belle moved up, and swung her hair to one side, staring into his eyes while grinding her body on him, driving him crazy. Ruby's advice was to 'plant seeds'. Men were more likely to agree to something if they felt like it was their idea in the first place. So all Belle had to do was make it seem as though it was Mr. Gold's idea to have sex with her.

"I just wish there was someway I could to repay you."

"I can think of a few ways." He said as his mouth form a smirk.

Bingo, she found a hole to plant her seeds. "Like what?"

"Nothing sweetheart, it was just a quip, you have done so much for me already."

"No, tell me." She said, thinking quickly. "Does one of those repayment methods include taking me back to your house?"

He eyed her through suspicious slits. "Is this you trying to use reverse psychology on me?"

"Of course not. It's just that you've mentioned it before and I wouldn't mind if you take me home." She said in a very provocative fashion, flirtatiously stroking her fingers through his hair.

He chuckled nervously. "I don't think you're ready for that."

Time to give it all she had. Belle kissed Mr. Gold passionately while holding on to his collar, swirling her tongue with his, hoping that this would be enough to make him see that she's ready to take the next step.

"Yes I am." She whispered against his lips. "I feel a connection. Don't you?"

"Do you want to know what I think will happen if I take you home with me?" He asked, and Belle nodded yes. "I think once I get you home and in my bed, and I'm between your legs, slowly pulling down your panties, you'll realize that you're still too apprehensive and that you're making a mistake. And I'm left with a hard cock and a broken heart."

"That's a ridiculous thought. I'm brave, you've said it yourself."

"Well let's find out just how brave you are." He said, with a licentious gaze.

Gold threw his arm around her waist and pulled Belle down onto the booth next to him. He doesn't waste any time and begins tasting her body. Starting from her collarbone and over her breasts and nipples, traveling south until he reached her belly button. His hands followed down the length of her body, enamored by how soft her skin felt. Her back arched off the booth as his tongue lapped at her skin, forcing Belle to scream out his name at the sensations he was providing her. Her need pooled in her core as he trailed lower to the hem of her panties.

"Mr. Gold wait." She said, lifting her body up and putting her weight on her elbows.

He looked up at her and smirked, her chest was heaving frantically like she's never felt such an intensely passionate moment like this before. "My point exactly. You're not ready sweetheart."

"No, this is different, we're at my job." She said refusing to seem prude.

"So you're sure you're ready to come home with me?"

Belle nodded yes. "I want you, and I know that you want me."

"More than you think." Mr. Gold sits up straight and fixed his buttons and tie around his collar, making himself look presentable. "Go get your things, and I'll pull my car around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the lovely comment. Tell me what you think of this chapter.  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
> -RL


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also for the monthly Rumbelling prompt for May: strip tease/strip club

The ride from the club was quiet. No radio. Not even the rustling of the wind from a crack window provided her with a distraction. She kept her hands in her lap, nervously watching each passing house and street sign as they drove down Main Street. She didn't look at him. Only one of his hands were on the steering wheel. The other rested on her thigh. He was kind enough to loan her his overcoat again, but for some odd reason, she still had chills.

There were so many stares when she left the club with Mr. Gold. Some, like Zelena's, were piercing like daggers, and if looks could kill, she wouldn't even have made it out the front door. Others, like a Regina's, were curious. A transfixed gaze that couldn't believe that Belle even had this new side to her. And most were proud. Just before she left, Ana gave her a nod of approval. That made her feel good and settled her nerves, only a bit though.

He turned on a familiar street. Mifflin Street. She lived in the end house on this street. Strange. He stayed so close to her, and she's never once seen him before the club. Made sense. Mr. Gold was a mysterious man. He wouldn't be out in the open walking his dog down Mifflin. It confirmed her suspicion that Mr. Gold was just too powerful to associate with regular people. His only friends were his money, and that's the reason he enjoyed coming to the Rabbit Hole, he and the girls shared mutual interest. Their hands were out, and his were in his pockets.

The car slowed and came to a stop. Belle was pulled out of her thoughts when the gears shifted to park. She took a look out of the window. It was dark, the street lights were flickering, but she could still make out the house they pulled up to.

"This is my house."

He nodded. "That it is."

"But-" She stammered, looking at her house then to him. "But you said we were going to yours."

"I said I was going to take you home with me. I didn't say which home I was taking you to." He shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"Quite."

Belle sighed and she sunk into the passenger seat, feeling somehow smaller now. "Is there something you don't like about me, Mr. Gold?"

"I love everything about you sweetheart."

"Then why don't you want to have sex with me?"

Gold cups her chin and lifts her head up. "Who said I didn't?"

"You. Basically."

"All I said was that you still need more time before you're sure this is what you want."

"How will I know when I'm ready?"

"You'll just know sweetheart." He said. "I'm not in any kind of rush. I've promised that I would take my time with you and that's what I plan to do."

Mr. Gold got out of the car and walked around to open her door. He helped her out and handed Belle her bag.

"Wait. How do you even know where I stay?"

"I follow you home when you leave the club." he said frankly.

"You what! Why!?"

"Belle, I send you home with thousands of dollars every night. I have to make sure you get home safely."

"Well, that's creepy," Belle sighed. "But also very sweet. Thank you."

"It's no bother. And also, I wouldn't worry about your friend. I'll make sure Ruby returns to work tomorrow night." He said, holding his arm out for her to take. "May I walk you to your door?"

Belle nodded and interlocked her arm with his. After a kiss goodnight and a promise to see each other tomorrow night at the club, Belle entered her home, and Mr. Gold left in his car. So much for that plan she had. Belle has never felt more embarrassed in her life. She was practically throwing herself at him, no better than some two-bit hussy, and he still had no desires to sleep with her. She did everything right. She wasn't too forward, and most importantly, she tried to be sexy and desirable. Maybe he was the one that was broken. Oh god, what if he's gay. No, that couldn't be right. He's expressed multiple times how he wants to take her home to have sex with her. Perhaps Mr. Gold just saw something in Belle that she couldn't see for herself, and besides that, she wouldn't begrudge him for just being a gentleman and taking her home.

That same dream plagued her during the night. The one of a more audacious version of herself with her customer. More vivid and sexier and wetter than the last one. Her legs were sore from squeezing her thighs together tightly, stimulating herself unknowingly during her wet dream. Her mind and her body betrayed her. If only they could be more helpful and tell Belle how to get what she needed. Then again, maybe they were. In her dreams, she was confident, and perhaps that was what she needed to be, instead of the timid girl he always saw.

xox0xox

She considered not showing up at the club tonight. But going a night without seeing Mr. Gold was enough to help her forget about the embarrassment of last night. The phone call from Ruby, stating that her suspension had been lifted and that she would be at work tonight, didn't help either.

"So how was it?" Ruby asked.

"How was what?"

"Don't play modest." She said, but Belle still had no idea what she was referring to. "How was Mr. Gold! I'm sure there's a reason he walks with that cane. I bet it's huge. "

"Ruby!"

"What! Belle, I was kidding." Ruby giggled. "So tell me."

"Well," Belle said putting her glass of wine down and pretending to begin an exciting story. "After he agreed to take me home with him, we got in his car and.."

"And..." Ruby said, completely engrossed in her friend's recount.

"...And nothing happened. He took me to my home, and I went to sleep." Belle said, fooling Ruby into thinking her story was worthwhile. Belle snickered at the deflated look on Ruby's face.

"Are you serious, nothing happened?"

"Yup. He thinks I'm not ready yet."

"Well, are you?" Ruby asked her.

"Of course I am. I just wish I could be more confident so Mr. Gold could see it too."

Ruby smiled. "That's easy to do." She said before waving her hand to get the bartender's attention.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked, pulling Ruby's arm down from the air. "We already have drinks."

"You said you needed confidence and there's only one way to get some fast," Ruby said. The bartender came over, wiping down an empty glass with a rag. "Two shots of Tequila, salt, and a big bowl of limes. And make sure you keep the bottle out."

The bartender sits two shot glasses and a bottle of top shelf liquor on the bar. Belle wasn't sure about getting drunk, but a few shots couldn't hurt, and maybe being a little inebriated would help in her confidence department.

"Cheers," Ruby said, with her shot glass in one hand and a wedge of lime in the other.

Belle smiled and raised her glass. "Cheers."

Things became hazy after Belle's third shot. Lines blurred, and feelings arose while in the dimly-lit club. She felt like the satin sequin curtains that draped the walls of the room. Opalescent and translucid. Deep like the bass melody in the music. Free and flowing like the strobe lights that flashed on her body to the rhythm of the song. Belle threw back her fourth shot and stood up. She felt like dancing, moving her body, on something or someone. She needed skin on skin contact, hands that would take control and give her body along with her desires the fulfillment they needed.

"Looks like you girls are having fun." A voice said.

Belle turns around and find Mr. Gold standing behind her as the coat check girl removes his overcoat from around him. Belle jumps in his arms excitedly, like she always did whenever he surprised her with his arrival. He takes a seat with the ladies at the bar and pulls Belle into his lap.

"Tons," Ruby said.

"And what's the occasion?" He asked.

"Ruby, returning to work from her suspension," Belle said abruptly.

"Yes. That does call for a celebration." He gets the bartender's attention and orders a glass of scotch.

"You better make that to go," Belle said, leaning back on his chest to whisper something in his ear. "I've got something to show you."

The bartender returns with his drink. Belle stands up and takes him by the hand and leads him away from the bar.

"It's good to have you back Ruby." Mr. Gold turned and said to Ruby before following closely behind his girl.

In the private dance room, Mr. Gold sat in the leather booth with his legs open and his drink in one hand. Tie messily loose, and the top three buttons of his shirt were open and bared his smooth pale chest. His eyes peered at her over the rim of his glass as he took a sip of his drink. Belle stood in front of him in tall stilettos that laced around her legs and up to her calfs. She reached behind her and unraveled the tie behind her neck slowly removing her gauzy blue bra. Gold swallowed down his scotch thickly. Her breasts were perfect. She ran her fingers over them until her nipples were pert before trailing her hand down her swaying body to taunt him with her waist.

Gold's trousers were getting tighter by the seconds with every swing of her hips. He resituated his hard cock in his pants and took another big sip of his drink, continuing to watch her move and dip her body in a sultry way.

Belle flaunted her body for him, slowly twisting and dancing her way back up into a standing position, biting her bottom lip and looking seductively at him. She never knew about this sexier side of her, that a graceful stripper laid deep down inside her. And by the look on Mr. Gold's face, she definitely would be having sex with him tonight.

Next, Belle focused on the bow ties at her hips. She unlaced them both one at a time until nothing held together her thong and all that appeared was a little lacy cloth between her legs. She spreads them, letting her panties fall between her feet. She dragged them away with her heels and walked towards the man that was watching her patiently on the sofa.

Belle stood between his legs, unmoving, and only wearing an enticing smile. Mr. Gold took in the beautiful sight of her with a wanton gaze before leaning forward and taking hold of her by the ass to pull her closer to him. He took his time, teasingly kissing his way up her legs, and to her thighs. Following the inseam of her thigh, his mouth found her essence. Fuck, she was soaking wet, and he couldn't help but to indulge and treat himself to the taste of her.

"I think you're ready now."

"You do?" Belle asked, straddling him and slowly sinks into his lap. Gold lets out a breathy groan when he felt her heat against him. "And what gave it away?"

"Your tenacity." He answered. "I'm loving this determination you have with needing my cock."

Belle giggled. "I told you I was brave. When you want something as bad as I do, you never give up."

Gold smirked, but it was disrupted by the kiss she placed on his lips. Belle rolled her body on his lap while still kissing him, swirling her tongue with his until his mouth moved down her jaw to her neck, and then to her breasts. She closed her eyes and became completely engulfed in bliss.

When Belle's eyes fluttered open, there was a pound and a throb in her head. She felt like she been hit by a truck, then had a ton of bricks dropped on her. How much did she have to drink? She couldn't remember anything after her dance with Mr. Gold. She turned over in her bed to look at the alarm clock and find out how late she slept. Thank goodness it was Saturday, and she didn't have to open the library.

Belle sat up in bed quickly. This wasn't her alarm clock. This wasn't her bed or even her room. What the fuck was going on?

"Oh good, you're awake." Mr. Gold said, entering the room.

"Mr. Gold?" She squinted and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. "Where am I?"

"No need to alarm yourself. You're in my home." He said calmly. "Can I get you anything?"

Belle placed a hand on her head to try and stop the jackhammers in her head."Water and some Ibuprofen if you have any."

"Of course. I'll be right back." He said before leaving her alone in his bedroom again.

She looked under the cover at herself. Barely clothed with no panties and only wearing an over-sized dress shirt of his. Did she-? Have sex with him. Sex would explain the reason why she's half naked in his bed and not at home in her own bed. Damn it, if only she could remember. Why did she let Ruby convince her into drinking shots? Belle couldn't even remember if the sex was any good or not. But before she could continue figuring out what happened, Mr. Gold returned.

"Okay. I brought you four." He said, handing them to her and a bottle of water.

Belle takes the pills and drinks the full bottle of water. The beverage didn't even at the least bit help to quench the thirst she had from her alcoholic dehydration. Mr. Gold sat next to her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mostly confused?" She admitted. "I can't remember anything after the club."

"Well, there wasn't much to remember." He shrugged.

"What do you mean? Didn't we- well, you know, have sex?"

Gold chuckled. " 'Fraid not. I brought you home, and you passed out."

Belle sighed. Just great. She just embarrassed herself in front of him again. "I guess that's why I can't remember anything after the dance."

"What dance?"

"What dance?" She questioned. "It was probably the best strip tease I ever performed for you."

"Then you dreamt it. When I arrived at the club, you were at the bar with Ruby. You had too many shots and in no condition to dance. So I brought you here so you could sleep it off."

Belle groaned and fell back into his bed and on soft pillows. How could things get any worst than this? Why was she so bad at this? Was it so much to ask just to have hot sex with the man she liked so much?

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Things never turn out the way I want them to," Belle said staring at the ceiling. "I got drunk, so I could gain confidence and show you that I was ready and not shy anymore."

"You didn't need to do that. I've told you that I liked you because you're shy and new." He explained. "I only said you weren't ready because I wanted you to be sure that this was what you wanted. There are no take backs when it comes to sex, and I just don't want you to do something you would regret later."

He was right, why rush it, when it could just happen naturally. "I get it."

"Good. Now, how about some lunch?"

"Can I just sleep awhile longer?" She asked. There was no way she was moving from this comfortable bed.

Mr. Gold smiled. "Take all the time you need."

The hours passed well into the evening. When Belle woke, she was greeted with two bottles of water on top of fresh towels, along with her two-piece that was still warm from the dryer and a new dress shirt. She found the en-suite and had a long relaxing bath. After finishing up and leaving the bathroom, Belle smelled something delicious cooking downstairs, and she was starving.

Downstairs, she found Mr. Gold in his kitchen, placing the hot food on the table. Garlic Lime baked chicken on a bed of roasted vegetables with freshly baked bread. Belle's salivary glands began to moisten while looking at all the food.

"Oh my God, that looks delicious," Belle said, sitting down at the table.

Gold smiled and fixed her plate. "Eat as much as you like."

With her utensils at the ready, Belle dug in, albeit rather politely, and Gold does the same. They talked the rest of dinner and took the time to get better acquainted with each other intellectually as well as casual talking. Gold noticed how bright she was, and he loved the way she talked so passionately of her love of books. As time passed, he couldn't help but noticed she would frequently turn her attention to the clock on the wall.

"Thank you for dinner Mr. Gold, but I really should be going."

"I understand, but what's the rush?" He asked. "I thought maybe you could share dessert with me."

"That sounds lovely actually, but it's almost ten, and I have to go to work."

Gold chuckled. "Not particularly, and it would save me a trip to the Rabbit Hole if you stayed here with me tonight."

"Really? You want me to stay?"

"Yes, and besides, I believe you still owe me a lap dance from yesterday, and what better place than the privacy of my home?"

"Well, since you've put it like that," Belle smiled, standing up from her seat and walking over to Mr. Gold and sat in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck, carding her fingertips through his hair. "This one's on the house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I suck and just give you your REAL smut (;  
> Let me know what you think anyways <3  
> -RL  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup... smut.

She felt cozy in his home. It wasn't the most charming or inviting house she's been in, but it fit him. It was massive and intimidating, and all the rooms upstairs made her wonder why he even needed such a large house if it was just him. His secretive behavior was alluring to her.

In the next room just off the kitchen, was a roaring fireplace, accompanied with wine by candle light. Belle loved that he considered mood essential, it was just like in her romance novels. The alcohol from last night combined with the smooth wine balanced her out, not too sober, nor plastered. Just enough to muddle her shyness while still being able to make coherent thoughts and clear decisions.

She placed her glass down and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what Sweetheart?"

"For always being a gentleman with me, even when you didn't have to."

His hand fell on top of her thigh. "I wanted to."

"It was also sweet of you to bring me to your house and take care of me."

"I don't think your father would have appreciated a man bringing his intoxicated daughter home from a strip club." He said. "I rather not spend a night in jail."

He was right. Belle's father would have more than likely jump to conclusions and assumed the worse, regardless of her being drunk or sober. Thankfully, she had a good man looking after her, but it was still embarrassing that she got a drunken mess just to have sex with him.

Before Belle joined him downstairs, she had a look around. She wasn't searching for anything in particular, just things that would tell her what kind of man Mr. Gold was. She found antique knickknacks littered on every mantel and priceless art hanging from several walls in each room. His place screamed, _"I'm wealthy, but I have no idea what to do with all my money"_.

"You have a beautiful house." Belle admired. "I gave myself a tour. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Were you hoping to find something?"

She blushed. It was a fruitless attempt to try to hide anything from him. "Well, I did do a bit of snooping."

"And what did you find?"

"You're not married, on the account of, there are no pictures or another woman's clothes in your closet." She explained. It was one of her fears. She'd heard so many horror stories from Ruby about wives discovering their husband's secret double lives with strippers.

"Good observation, I suppose."

"Also, you're not some crazed kidnapper because I didn't find- like a sex dungeon or something." That came from watching too much SVU.

He smirked. "Maybe you just weren't looking hard enough for it. Of course, I wouldn't call it a sex dungeon. I consider it more of a … playroom." He said, sweeping a hand through her auburn hair and pushing it off her shoulder.

Her eyes turned to slits. "A playroom huh? Sounds interesting."

"Would you like to see it?"

The first thing that came to Belle's mind as she thought of his playroom was a red and black room filled with whips and paddles and floggers. She didn't consider Mr. Gold being a guy into BDSM, but the man was all mystery so it wouldn't surprise her if he were. Curiosity got the better of her, and she couldn't pass up the chance to see a real life bondage room. It wasn't like Belle had to partake in the act either, it was more about getting a once in a lifetime opportunity to see something so taboo.

Belle gave Mr. Gold his cane, and together they left his den to find his playroom. It was a large door, noticeably different from all the rest. It had no doorknob, but a keypad similar to a safe.

"Are you sure this isn't your dungeon?"

Gold chuckled. "Quite. You won't find any kidnap victims in here."

Belle rubbed her knuckles hesitantly, still a bit unsure as to what she would find behind the door. Mr. Gold thumbed a sequence of numbers into the keypad, and a green light flashed. "After you."

She pushed the door open to find something she wasn't expecting to see. The room was big and spacious, and in its center was a stage, adorned with a tall platinum pole. It's mirror like finish sparkled as the stage light shined on it from below. On the right side were two purple silk ribbons sweeping the floor as the hung from the ceiling. Belle's seen this before. Strippers and acrobats used them to perform flowing, aerial dancing. On the left side of the pole contained a white wicker swing, swaying invitingly towards her. Coiling around its chain were white lilies and orchids. This one she didn't know about or how to use it, but she was sure Ruby could explain it to her later. A few feet away sat a huge suede couch for viewing. The brown sectional curved, making all three stages easily visible.

The room reminded Belle of the Rabbit Hole, but not as sophisticated. The walls were painted a dark satin purple, speckled with gold and silver flakes that seemed to give off a metallic shine underneath the giant crystal chandelier. It was nothing like the trashy disco ball at her job.

"It looks like a strip club," Belle said walking around the room, admiring his toys while Mr. Gold prepared him a glass of scotch at the mini bar in a far off corner of the playroom. "But like a thousand times better. It's beautiful."

"I thought you might want to dance somewhere you were more familiar with."

"Why do you even go to the Rabbit Hole when you have this?"

"It's only a setting, and it's missing the most important thing." He said, joining her near the pole.

Belle knew he meant a dancer, but she couldn't have been the only person to have seen his playroom. "And how many girls have you brought back here to dance for you?"

"None." He promised.

"None?"

"None," he repeated. "I can assure you that pole is as clean as the day I bought it."

He wasn't making any sense to Belle. Why would he have this room with no intent on using it? "So you have a playroom, and no one to play with."

"Precisely. I've been waiting for the right girl to come along. There were a few who fit the bill: looks, wonderful dancer. But none of them have made me feel what I've been recently feeling when I'm with you."

She sighed. "I don't understand, I'm still a beginner. What's so special about me?" She looked down and caressed her arm, waiting for him to repeat sweet nothings that she was beautiful and had a nice body. Yes, those were part of the reasons, but not the main one.

"That. What you're doing there. You're so shy and meek. You don't even know your own capabilities. I want to be the one that helps you find them." He said, taking a sip of his drink and stepping down off the stage. "Now let me see what you can do with that pole."

"What?! Um- I've never pole danced before."

"Try it out." He said, without turning around. "You may surprise yourself."

More like embarrass herself. This was a terrible idea. "I don't know the first thing about pole dancing Mr. Gold."

"I seem to remember you didn't know how to perform a lap dance either, but you turned out to be quite good at it."

She gave it a thought. It wasn't like she was at the Rabbit Hole dancing for a bunch of rowdy guys that were hooting and yelling demands for her to take off her clothes. It was just him, and even if she did do a terrible job, it wasn't like he would make her feel bad about it. "Fine, but don't expect anything fancy."

Belle shook her head in disbelief and pulled off his dress shirt, leaving her in a blue two piece. The bra had two black bows where the strap and the cup met. And the bottoms shared the same black bows on either hip. She took hold of the metal pole in one hand and started with a slow saunter, watching her reflection follow her as she circled the pole. On the couch, Mr. Gold turned on some slow music, then placed his attention back on Belle. The music helped, it gave her a rhythm to follow. She swung her body close to the pole until her back was against it. With her hands above her and holding the pole, she sunk down, keeping a prominent arch in her back. Belle could tell he was enjoying her performance because his eyes never left her body as she slowly danced her way back up into a standing position.

She found a good pace and even started to feel more comfortable. The pole wasn't slippery as she suspected it to be, and she was sure it would hold her if she added some acrobats to her routine like she seen the veteran girls do. She took a running start, catching the pole and hooking her leg around the beam, twirling about it elegantly. Her loose hair was flowing out as she swung in graceful circles. When her inertia began to slow down, she unhooked her leg and used all the strength in her arms to keep herself attached to the pole and moved her legs to make it appear like she was walking on air.

She was quickly getting the hang of it and was even having fun. This time she decided to do something more daring. Belle leapt up onto the beam, using her thighs to keep her in place. She let go and dangled herself in mid-air, keeping only her legs hooked around the pole. She grabbed the pole and somersaulted back into an upright position.

Gold was trying his damnedest not to pull her off that pole and into his lap. It was such a turn on to watch her uncover the talents she didn't know she had. Not to mention, she looked so sexy dancing on a stage just for him.

"You're doing an outstanding job, Belle." He complimented. "But my lap is growing cold without you in it. Come to me."

Belle blushed a bit. She missed the interpersonal feelings of their lap dances too. She hopped off stage to joined him, but he stopped her just before she could.

"Not like that." He said, placing his drink on a side table. "On your knees."

"You want me to crawl?"

"Indeed. Crawl to me, sweetheart." His voice, deeper and his eyes, somehow, darker.

She did as he asked and went to her knees. It was unknowingly hardwired into her system to please Mr. Gold in every way she could. She crawled to him painstakingly slow. Beaming her most seductive look at him as she placed one hand and knee in front of the other.

When she finally made it to him, she stood onto her knees between his legs. He leaned over and kissed her. Belle tasted the burn of scotch on his tongue and became drunk with desire. He pulled her into his lap and continued to kiss her.

Crafty hands stroked her hips, guiding them to move and give him a lap dance. She supposed it was the closest thing to actually having sex with him, so Belle decided to make this dance extra sexy. Without a second thought, she removed her bra, tossing it somewhere behind her, not even giving so much as a glance to see where it landed. His eyes ran the length of her body. She was a goddess, with the personality of an angel, goodness personified. But she was acting very naughty, bearing her breasts to him and the other sinful and curvy elements of her body. He brought her closer and kissed her from sternum to neck while squeezing her backside possessively, smacking her ass and groping it in intervals.

Her top was gone, lying somewhere alone in the room, so why not her bottoms too. She untied one of the bows at her hips as his lips dragged across her collarbone. When it was time to undo the next one, she was surprised to find his hand already pulling the lace and unraveling the knot. He pulled the thong from between her legs. The fabric was wet and smelled like her sweet musky allure. He pocketed the material to keep it as a secret memento.

"Maybe you should take your pants off too," Belle said. "I wouldn't want to ruin them again."

Gold chuckled. "I see you're still determined to get me out of my trousers."

"It's up to you. Unless you want to explain to your laundress why these stains keep appearing."

"Hmm. Perhaps you're right. I did get quite a stare when I dropped my last pair off."

Belle giggled and slid back to undo his button and zipper. Gold lifted his hips and shimmied his pants down until they were around his ankles. Only a thin layer of cloth stood between her and raw, earthy embodiment. She rolled her body fervidly in his lap. Heat pooled in her core as she felt his hot cock rub against her clit with every pass of her hips. It was maddening to be so close, and at the same time not close enough.

A rather devious idea popped in her head. Grind so hard on him until he had no choice but to want to have sex with her. Belle was willing to try anything at this point, and after this dance, there was no way he would deny her. Nimble hands went up into his hair as she moved her body in circles until he hissed sharply in his urgency. His head lounged back and revealed his appetizing neck. She repaid the favor for all the kisses he gave her, for all the intense moments and close calls she had with him.

"Belle." He whispered, and once again, but this time silently mouthing her name. "You're driving me crazy."

One hand squeezed her ass tighter as the other left her backside and found the spot between her legs. Belle moaned against his skin when his fingers brushed against her bud. Her body filled with excitement, and now it was her turn to toss her head back in unbridled ambitions.

"Please - Mr. Gold, I need-" She murmured, words faltering into moans, failing to explain what she required of him.

"What is it that you need?"

"You, I need you now. Please-" The heat in her core was agonizing. She was ready to bargain her life if she needed to.

"And what are you willing to do for me?" He husked.

"Anything. I wanna be ready. I'm willing to do anything, Mr. Gold."

"That's all I needed to hear, Belle." He wanted to hear that she was entirely devoted to him, and only him. Gold knew she was a stripper and that her loyalty belonged to the customers. But with her proclamation, he could now enforce a rule that she wasn't allowed to dance for any man but him.

He reached down to his pants and dug in one of the pockets, retrieving a small yellow package. The corners of Belle's lips turned up as she watched him use his teeth to open it.

"Were you planning on getting lucky tonight?" She said, biting her bottom lip.

"Indeed I was."

"So was I." She said, running her fingers over the buttons of his shirt. "If you recall, I even got drunk for the sake of sex."

Gold smirked. "I'm glad you sobered up because I doubt you'll want to forget about this."

Belle unbuttoned his dress shirt and kissed his chest, licking the flesh around one of his nipples before pulling it into her mouth with her lips. He groaned feverishly when she began sucking hard, his fingertips leaving reddish-white dents on her smooth skin. His hands guided her hips to keep dancing in his lap as he pressed his lips to the crook of her neck. She felt herself growing increasingly wet between her legs as she continued to grind on his erection.

She couldn't believe this was about to happen. After running the simulation in her mind for a week now, even dreaming about it night after night, she couldn't believe her fantasy was finally coming to life. Her stomach turned to knots and her nervousness, unfortunately, overwhelmed her arousal. Damn it, she couldn't be shy and back out now, not after everything, not after coming so far.

Mr. Gold wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up slightly to line himself with her sex. He felt her trembling and noticed she had stiffened up defensively. He stopped kissing her neck and looked up.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked, but she didn't answer, and he instantly knew what it was. She had receded back inside her shell. He half expected this to happen, but he thought it would have happened way sooner than now. "Don't be shy. You're doing so well." He assured her with soft kisses on her shoulder. "Just close your eyes and pretend that you're still dancing in my lap."

Belle gathered all her bravery and gritted her teeth, clutching the back of the sofa like she was preparing for the wildest ride of her life. Just another dance she reminded herself. It brought her back to her first night with Mr. Gold, she was just as nervous, perhaps even more because he was a stranger. But he was gentle with her and showed her so much patience. He also made her feel good about herself when he had dismissed Zelena. Visualizing Zelena's rejected expression made her giggle inwardly, including the incredulous look Mr. Gold had when she thanked him with her first topless dance. The nervous knots in her stomach dissipated and she found herself craving him again, eager to please him.

He was still staring up at her when she looked down at him and smiled. They kissed, and Belle slowly sank onto him. Her mouth dropped into a soundless O- shape as she felt herself stretch to accommodate his girth. She kept going further, continuing to fall into his lap until she completely sheathed him.

"Fuck. Belle. Oh fuck." He muttered as she started moving her hips to dance. His hands tightened around her waist when he felt her pick up her pace and grind her body on his lap.

He placed his face into her stomach to taste her young, silky skin. Praying for every ounce of control to not drive his cock in and out of her like a rutting fool and maintained a steady pace. His hips bucked by their own accord as she swayed her sex on his. Belle saw sparks as he hit places she wasn't aware she had, deep and tight places unbeknownst to her.

"Right there. Your cock feels so good. Don't- don't stop." She purred, catching her breath in quick pants. It was so mind blowing. She'd never had sex in this position. Only on her back. She thought being on top meant she would be the one in control, like in their lap dances, but he held her so possessively that there was no way he was powerless in this situation.

She bent down and pressed her forehead against his. His browline slick with sweat. She brushed her hand along his face, sending a thumb into his mouth. He closed his mouth around it, sucking it lightly until she used it to open his mouth again and kiss him and her thumb simultaneously.

He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked before repeating the same action to the other as she voiced her pleasure in incoherent shouts. She was everything he expected her to be and more. The songs over the speakers ran into each other as the minutes turned into hours. Her walls were tightening around him, stroking his cock and making him that rutting fool as he plunged himself in and out. His hands crept over her backside and secured themselves in place. He jerked up sporadically into her, losing the ability to proceed in deeper, and came inside the latex barrier between them.

She slumped down in a boneless heap, resting her head on his shoulder. Breathing shallowly like she just finished a marathon. Gold slipped out of her and sat Belle beside him on the sofa. She nuzzled herself underneath his arm, and he happily wrapped her up in both of them. "That was so much better than a lap dance."

"As you mentioned, this was free of charge."

Belle gave him a glaring look. "Seriously! Did you really think I was going to charge you for that?"

"I would hope not."

"Good, because I think I should be paying you. That was- ." Belle sighed and smiled.

Gold chuckled. "What."

"Better than I thought it would be." She finished.

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "But I do know that I'm not going to feed your ego."

"I think my ego is quite full after hearing your repeated attempts with trying to remember my name."

"Well, it would help if I knew your first name." She lured him.

"It's Julian," he whispered, tucking a damp strand of hair that had fallen behind her ear. She gave him an innocent peck on his lips and helped him up so that they could return to his bedroom, saving the other toys in his playroom for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ This chapter ..I almost didn't post it XD  
> Hope you liked it, let me know what you think of this chapter  
> Next chapter, you'll get find out if Belle still remains a timid stripper.  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
> -RL


End file.
